


Peter Who?

by Loki_Lover20_6



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A girl can dream right?, Along with Peter and Tony, Am not, And I am Ironman, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anyone know a good therapist, Anyways probably more tags to come, Are too!, Ass-Kicking, Awesome Pepper Potts, BETTER NOT DO ANYTHING FISHY, Blood and Torture, Broken Bones, Bucky Apologizes, But he deserves it lets be honest, But im my defense i need him not to be smart sometimes, Bye Readers, Bye mortals, Bye random people i dont know, Can i have a fan fic where im not killing Aunt May, Can i tell them about how i stabbed Thor?, Did i miss something here?, Dont worry Peter P will knock some sense into him, Endgame is a bitch, Far from home didnt help, For that, GET OUT ALL OF YOU!! STOP HIJACKING MY TAGS, Get out Bruce stop hijacking my tags, God i changed my mind please kill me for this, God i made myself cry, God please don't kill me for this, God you too Tony, Good Peter, He just doesnt use is brain that much, Hurt Peter, I APOLOGIZE, I GIVE UP ON LIFE, I HAVE A FAMILY TO GO BACK TO!! YOU HEAR ME, I actually am Paranoid, I have the worst grammer and spelling, I honestly have no clue what im doing anymore, I love you but not when tou hijack my tags, I might need one, I need help, I really need to stop playing Tony's feelings, I still cry when i hear i dont feel so good, I will win, If there any out there, Im already done with life, Im in love with tags, Im joking otherwise how else will entertain my peeps, It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, Kidnapped Peter, Maybe i am depressed, Multi, Not you too Loki!!!, Now your going to be reading a lot of tags before the summary now, Oh god Bruce is hijacking my tags, Okay i may have some part in that, Okay so Peter P dies, Other, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Pepper Potts Feels, Peter Parker & Shuri Friendship, Peter Parker Dies, Peter Parker Has Nightmares, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Quill just needs to see that, Peter finds out about Siberia, Peter is smarter than Tony, Please Don't Kill Me, Please im dead inside, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Pepper Potts, Protective Tony Stark, Revenge, Rhodey is a sweetheart who deserves everything, Rocket is a Sweetheart, Sassy Peter, Scared Peter Parker, Scared Tony Stark, So will Mantis cause she can help too, Steve might get punched, Still depressed, Suing Marvel for emotional distress, T'challa regrets letting Shuri meet Peter, Teen Peter Parker, Thanos can jump off a cliff, They express my feelings sometimes, Tony Angst, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, WATCH YA GRAMMER, WHO'S WITH ME, Wait forgot that tag, With her powers, Wow i sounded depressed there, You too Loki, apparently not, but like only for a little bit, fight me, for the story, fuck infinity war, hello readers, hes not happy, hold on, i honestly dont know, i seriously need help, just kidding, maybe not, so does tony, sorry another inside joke, sorry anyways till more tags, sorry inside joke, there we go, 💞💞💞, 💞💞💞💞
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-02-23 19:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 34
Words: 23,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18708856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Lover20_6/pseuds/Loki_Lover20_6
Summary: The Avengers are together again (big meanie Thanos never happened), Peter's Aunt May is dead and now living with Tony but the problem is the rest of the Avengers dont know Peter exists and there are multiple people out to get Tony and the Avengers oh loki's there too and what could go wrong with a field trip to Stark Industries will Flash Thompson finally believe Peter has an internship or will Natasha have to beat his butt to finally believe  *warning cursing*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dont be mad that Aunt May died I just didnt need her for the story please forgive also um this is my first so please give suggestions on how to make this better.

***Sorry if it's a little confusing and hope you enjoy***

 

The last thing Peter remembered was waking up to a sound of a quiet sob. Peter barely had to open his eyes fully to know that it was Mr. Stark but he didnt know why he was here. Mr. Stark looked tired and he guessed he didnt know he was awake. Then Peter remembered wait where's Aunt May shouldnt she be here and where is here. Peter shot up scaring Tony. "Kid your awake!!"

Peter looked around and found out he was at a hospital. Peter started breathing heavily and Tony tried to calm him down. "Hey kid listen breathe your fine alright you need to breathe alright see like this." Tony put Peter's hand on his chest to demonstrate on how to breathe.

Peter finally relaxed and finally says, "Where's Aunt May where is she Mr. Stark?" Tony's face seemed to drop and he sighs before saying, "You got an accident and May didnt make it, I'm sorry Peter."

Peter broke into a sob he couldn't believe it. "Where am I going to go, foster care?" Peter said still crying. "And let you accidentally go into a abusive family no your coming with me." Tony said.

After a while Peter finally went to sleep and Tony was about to too but his phone rang and Tony cursed underneath his breath. Tony answered it and said, "Its 3:00 in the morning you better have a good reason to be calling I know I have a good reason to be awake how bout you Mr. Calling at 3:00 am asshole." "Tony it's me Steve we need to talk."

Tony sighed and said, "Shit fine how bout this weekend." "See you then" Steve replied. Tony hung up luckily for him the kid is on bedrest till Monday so he wont have to worry.


	2. Avengers Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avengers finally have a meeting to discuss their past problems and fix their broken relationships.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Suikhoshi and TonicMemories01 for the ideas and suggestions and they will be put to good use trust me I always keep my promises. 
> 
> Remember to leave ideas and suggestions. I'm a open minded person so please if you have an idea you want to see just leave it in a comments.

***Sorry bout Aunt May I just didnt need her for this and I'm also sorry if its confusing***

 

Tony couldn't believe it Steve, Natasha, Sam, Wanda, Scott, Vision, and Bucky were all sitting in his conference room asking to see if they could live here. Tony had pretty sure this was a dream no a nightmare but it wasn't.

"Look Tony we're sorry and we hope-" Steve had started to say before Tony put his hand up.

"Look the past is the past and your all forgiven but I dont trust you but I'm willing to give this a chance under one circumstance for each of you guys." Tony said sighing.

Steve nodded and the others waited for Tony to say something when FRIDAY interrupted saying, "Sorry sir but Peter as asked if he could over to Mr. Leeds house and wanted to ask if that's okay"

"Tell him it's okay just be back at 6:00 PM I got a project for him to work on." Tony said sorta hoping the others wouldnt ask. But his Hope's was crushed when Clint asked 

"Peter who's Peter? Stark do you have a kid we dont know about?"

"No he's just an intern and.... WAIT HE'S SUPPOSED TO BE ON BEDREST TILL MONDAY!!!! THAT SNEAKY LITTLE UGH!!!" Tony said/yelled

Tony got up and said to FRIDAY, "Wheres Peter?"

"Peter is currently walking to Mr. Leeds house would you like me to contact him for you?" FRIDAY replied.

"Yes thank you girlie what would I do without you." Tony said.

"Build JARVIS." FRIDAY said with a hint of jealousy

"How many times exactly have I told you to stop mentioning JARVIS.?" Tony sighed annoyed especially when Peter rejected his call.

" 980 times sir." FRIDAY replied 

"When will you stop?" Tony said trying to call Peter again.

"When I get a pay raise." FRIDAY said and Clint, Scott, and Sam tried not to laugh.

"I dont even pay you." Tony said annoyed and sighed in disbelief that him and his AI was actually having this conversation.

"That's my point sir." FRIDAY said.

After an argument and Tony snapping at Clint, Scott, and Sam for laughing and trying to contact Peter. Peter finally answered.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again Suikhoshi and TonicMemories01 for the ideas and suggestions and remember to leave ideas and suggestions.


	3. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony makes a promise with Peter and the avengers are together again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to suggest some things and ideas that you guys have. Hope you enjoy.

***Enjoy and still sorry about Aunt May I cant get over her for some strange reason.***

 

"You better have a good reason for not answering the first time." Tony said angrily.

"NO YOU DONT GET TO BE ANGRY!!!" Peter yelled causing all side conversations to silence now everyone was curious on why Tony couldn't be angry isnt it Peter who didn't answer Tony's calls.

"Care to explain why not?" Tony said in a surprisingly calm voice. Peter was quiet for a while and you could hear him trying to calm himself down before he had a panic attack.

"What happened to our deal? I heard you guys talking in the conference room, what happened?" Peter said sounding like he was holding back tears.

Tony sighed a put a hand over his face before saying, "Pete you got to be more specific I made a lot of deals."

"Watch the video on the day you returned from Siberia you'll see." Peter said sadly before hanging up.

"FRIDAY play the video from when I returned to Siberia " Tony said sighing  from what Peter voiced sounded like he was disappointed. Steve looked at him then at the door as if to say do you want us to leave. He mouths not unless you want to. Steve sat there then gets up to leave when the video starts playing causing him to sit down.

**In the video....**

Tony was stumbling through the door when he hears, "Mr. Stark guess wha....HOLY SHIT YOU LOOK LIKE SHIT!!!!" Tony guessed Peter had said that.

"Hey kid missed...me" Tony checked out with a smirk before passing out. Peter had caught him when Pepper and Rhodey came running into the room and shooting questions at Peter. 

Peter tried his best answering the questions but the angry murderous look on his face hinted that it was Steve. Peter checked for any other injuries other than the arch reactor. Then he gave up and asked FRIDAY.

"Just some broken ribs and his arch reactor is severely damaged and needs to be fixed." FRIDAY replied a little to happy.

"Well anyone knows how to fix a arch reactor?" Rhodey asked.

"I know how to replace one but we're going to need tiny hands." Pepper said.

"Maybe google can help?" Peter suggested. Rhodey just shook his head no and Pepper just shrugged her shoulders. "Nvm I doubt Google knows anything about fixing arch reactors." Peter continued.

After arguing and asking FRIDAY they finally replaced Tony's arch reactor. 30 minutes later Tony had finally returned to the Land of the living.

"Next time you call for help okay tough guy you had us worried sick I'm pretty sure the kid is starting to get his grey hair too early." Rhodey said smiling.

"You wanna talk about what happened?" Pepper said sweetly. Tony only shook his head no.

Peter looked beyond furious and  he said, "If you need anything we're here and we're not going anywhere and if Captain and his one armed friend shows up looking for a fight it wont be 2 against 1."

"Yeah it would be 4 against 2." Rhodey said in agreement. 

"4 dont you mean 3?" Tony said confused. For the time knowing Pepper she refuses to wear one of his suits.

"Nope its 4 I'm willing to wear one of your ridiculous suits to beat their ass." Pepper said. Causing Tony to laugh then he immediately regretted it.

"Dont hesitate to call us anytime if I'm at school or if Pepper is at a meeting or if Rhodey's in China you know what let's do a deal." Peter said.

"Did you guys rehearse this?" Tony asked and when they all nodded yes Tony laughed also regretting that too.

"Let's call it operation interruption. But here's the deal it's only for emergencies or Captain Jackass and one armed Jackass shows up and lucky Tony you get to be the leader of the team and you can kick anyone out or recruit anyone so do we have a deal?" Peter said.

Tony thought for a second and then said, "We would have to create a team for this."

Peter thought and said, "You, Rhodey, Pepper, I'm pretty sure Ned will like to help and if you create a FRIDAY robot and no it wont be another Ultron I'll help make it this time." 

"Your saying that Ultron was flawed cause I built it and you didnt help.?" Tony said. Peter nodded yes and after bickering and laughter the video ended.

**Back to real life...**

Tony sighed wishing Steve had left but in his defense he didn't exactly remember that so. Clint started laughing and everyone looked at him confused.

"I'm sorry but Tony your screwed good luck explaining this." Clint said.

Everyone got up leaving Tony alone to process this and then Tony called Peter back and the first thing he heard was,

"Operation interruption do you remember?" Peter said.

"Oh Peter hey listen I may be letting those people live here but that doesn't mean that Operation interruption is dissolved it still there speaking which we need a meeting to discuss our team name and build that robot that wont be Ultron since you'll be there. I promise." Tony said. 

"Okay I'll tell Ned." Peter said.

"On good news the avengers are living here so yay alright I have to go but take it easy alright." Tony said.

"Alright bye Mr. Stark sorry for yelling at you." Peter said.

"Its okay bye." Tony said before hanging up and left the room to find everyone minus Peter there and Pepper and Rhodey were having a argument with Clint and Wanda. 

"Shit." Tony sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to suggest some things and ideas that you guys have and hoped you enjoyed


	4. East Wing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's exceptions for the avengers

"HEY HEY CALM DOWN!!!" Tony yelled. Tony couldn't believe he leaves them alone for what 3 minutes and they already in an argument. Everyone stopped and looked at Tony. Pepper and Rhodey walks up.

"What are they doing her." Pepper hisses. 

"What happened to operation interruption." Rhodey said. 

"It still there just now if the guys try anything fishy we activate it. Speaking of that we're having a meeting to discuss the team name." Tony said.

Pepper sighed and nodded and Rhodey crossed his arms and nodded. 

"Alright now that's aside let's talk about those exceptions for each of you. And that one for all of you." Tony said.

"Which are...." Sam said impatiently.

"Sam, Scott, and Clint try to be less annoying I already have a intern who is trying to give me more heart problems and more grey hairs. Nat take the assassin mood down a couple notches, Wanda no invading minds and stuff like that unless you have permission, Vision no shooting anyone we dont want another Rhodey incident and Steve take the americanness down a couple notches, Bucky um talk to people stop being moody and for all of you stay away from the east wing got some personal stuff there." Tony said.

Steve looked like he was about to protest but nodded along with the others. 

"Oh and Clint dont think about my room I moved it to the east wing cause no one told me about that great view there." Tony said wiping the grin off Clint's face.

"Let's take 2 Avengers." Steve said.

Tony nodded in agreement and said, "Action."

Now all that was left is to hide Peter till he was ready not Peter but himself.


	5. Natasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter goes back to school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not really mentioning Peter the last two or one chapter pretty sure it was two but I had to get the avengers together without worrying about Peter that's why he was at Ned's house and this chapter takes place 1 week and 4 days and Peter had a pretty good job "avoiding" the Avengers I mean he could be spy good but that goes away in the rest of the chapters and it wasn't mentioned but poor peter has nightmares. dont worry I wont make Peter op just a little but not a lot. Remember to suggest some things and ideas that you guys have and hope you enjoy.

***if you guys skipped the very long beginning notes go back and read it that is important and I'm done being sorry about May!!! I mean I'm sorry that she died but what I mean is I'm done apologizing.***

 

"Are you sure that you want to go back Pete especially with the nightmares?" Tony said.

It was 2:49 when Peter had a another nightmare and then asked Tony if he could go back to school tomorrow. 

Peter had missed Ned, and Mj. He didnt miss Flash he was a bully or some people say and that sometimes included him a bitch.

"Yeah I'm sure, I miss Ned and Mj and school plus the end of school is coming which equals tests and i dont wanna miss that plus i want Ned to get off my back." Peter said.

"Alright you have my number and everything? You know to call me if anything happens especially with that Flash bit....kid" Tony said sighing knowing this was a lost battle there was no way Peter wouldnt stay from school for long.

**In the Morning....**

Peter got trudging into the kitchen to eat some cereal. When he bumps into Nat aka the Black Widow. Peter looked up confused why his spidey sense hadn't warned him of her.

"Hey your that Peter kid huh do you usually stay over night." Nat said.

Peter had remembered the talk with Tony and said, "Yeah sometimes I stay to late helping him I go to sleep before going back so I just stay here."

"Parents know bout that." She asked.

"Parents dead Ms. Romanoff I live with my Aunt and she does know." Peter said trying not to cry.

"Sorry to hear that Pete and please call me Natasha or Nat." Nat said sweetly. Natasha always had a sweet spot for children. She walks down the hall to the elevator.

Peter got ready for school and headed out the door and let Happy drive him even though he told Tony he could take the subway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to suggest some things and ideas that you guys have and hoped you enjoyed.


	6. School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter finally starts school again and a unexpected visitor may show up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to Suikhoshi and as promised here's the start of longer chapters Remember to suggest some things and ideas that you guys have and hope you enjoy.

Peter got out of the car and told Happy bye and see you later. Peter hadn't been here in so long he was afraid he would forget where to go or when class ended or started. 

Peter sighed ready to face the dangers ahead especially Flash and a whole lot of work not like he didnt have any when he wasn't going to school he finished them all and sent them. He didnt mean that type of work but work like the decathlon and stuff like that

Peter sighed again and walked into the school to get plowed by Ned.

"I MISSED YOU DUDE!!!" Ned said.

"Missed you too now I need air." Peter said. Ned loosened his grip but didnt let go. Peter smiled on his much he missed Ned.

"HEY ITS PENIS PARKER!!!!" Flash yelled from the across the hall.

Peter rolled his eyes and said, "Leave us alone Flash."  Ned stepped in front of Peter and gave a Flash his best death glare.

"Oh need your fat friend to protect you now it's not surprising since you are puny and I bet that's stark internship is fake!" Flash said.

"Who's fat, who's puny, and what's fake?" A familiar voice said. Peter turned around and there was Tony standing behind Peter.

"Oh uh Mr. Stark I was telling Parker that his stark internship was fake cause he's not smart to get one." Flash stammered.

Tony eyes narrowed and he walked up to Flash stopping in front of him and grabbed Peter and said,

"Peter here is a brilliant strong boy and he has helped me so many times that I'm sure Stark Industries wouldnt be successful today I am more than honored to have him as my personal intern."

Flash gaped and was about to say something when Tony cut him off and said,

"And I don't know if your tiny brain know this but his name is Peter not penis and Ned's not fat. You should be really focus on your studies than bullying other people who are obviously smarter than you."

Flash nodded and ran away now everyone was watching Peter, Ned, and Tony. 

"Mr. Stark what are you doing here?" Peter hisses.

"Uh right I'm here to switch your emergency contact from May to me and Rhodey might add Natasha she has a mamma bear mode that would really help." Tony said.

"Mamma bear mode?" Peter asked.

"Yeah. Oh and Peter let me know if that Flash was it? Bothers you again okay? Good." Tony said before heading toward the office. 

Peter stares dumbfounded while watching Tony head towards the office while Ned had basically dragged him to class.

His teacher was speaking but Peter was hardly paying attention his mind kept going to what Tony had said  _Peter is a brilliant strong boy._ If he was so strong and brilliant why couldn't he save his Aunt May from dying why couldn't he save Uncle Ben? These thoughts made Peter sick that he had to excuse himself to the bathroom.

Walking towards the bathroom he runs into Mr. Stark literally. 

"Oh sorry Mr. Stark didnt see you there." Peter said.

"Its okay now are you okay? You look sick." Tony asked.

"Just a little it's fine Mr. Stark really I'll let you know if it gets worse." Peter said before going into the bathroom.

Later on at lunch Peter started looking a little pale. A little too much for Ned

"Bro you okay your looking too pale for comfort. I think you should call Mr. Stark." Ned said worried.

"I'm fine Ned just a little dizzy." Peter said cursing his pale looking skin for making Ned worry even more. Ned just had a confused but worried face before sighing.

"Ok if you say so but at least call somebody if your not calling Mr. Stark." Ned said.

That reminded Peter about mamma bear mode that Natasha has but he didnt want to worry her cause after all in her eyes Peter's just an intern then there was Rhodey. Peter looked up to Rhodey as an uncle. So Peter thought he'll call him instead then he remembered that he was out of the country.

That only left Mr. Stark and Peter was not up for that.

"No one left to call Rhodey's out of the country and Natasha's in her eyes I'm just an intern." Peter said.

"Well too bad Pete go call Mr. Stark or I will." Ned said. Peter got out his phone and started to call Tony by the second ring Tony answered it was too bad that Peter wasn't conscious to answer back.

Ned picked the phone holding Peter's unconscious body from falling to the ground hard. "Mr. Stark, Peter's unconscious. I dont know what happened he wasn't looking too good then I told him to call you he refused to then I told him to call someone else  but he said no one else was available so I told call you or I will and he did call you and when you answered he passed out." Ned said hyperventilating.

"I'm on my way alright try not to pass out and breathe slowly kid slowly I dont want two kids to deal with."

Ned could hear Mr. Stark's suit and slowed down his breathing and said, "okay but no promises that I wont fanboy while panicking." Then he hung up.

By then Mr. Harrington noticed and came by attacking Ned with questions who didnt know the answers to. Mr. Harrington said that they should bring Peter to the nurse then Ned said no and that Mr. Stark was on his way cause his aunt was out of town.

After minutes of arguing Tony finally arrived and took Peter and asked Ned to come along so he could give the full depth of what was happened.

A little while later Peter woke up in the med bay and found Natasha and Tony both sitting there. Peter knew Natasha knew that I stay overnight or maybe Tony told her about the other lie about his aunt being out of town.

Peter started to get up carefully so he wouldnt wake anybody cause Tony was asleep for some strange reason it was only wait Peter didnt know what time is.

Peter got up slowly when a hand pushed back down. He turned his head to see Natasha looking at him with sympathy. Peter was confused by that.

"Dont get up. You might puke and we seriously don't want that." Natasha said.

"I dont mean to sound rude but um why are you here? I mean like you dont really know me know me." Peter said hoping she wouldnt attack him or worse.

"I know you ain't know intern or your aunt out of town I'm a spy I figure this stuff out. I'm here because one I have a sweet spot for children and having them pass out at school worries me especially ones that are like you and two you might be the way to get Tony here to trust us again and we could go back to the normal days were we didnt fight a lot." Nat said.

"Oh that's nice." Peter said yawning.

"Dont worry about me I wont tell anyone your secret." Nat said.

"Ok thanks." Peter said before going to sleep.

"Goodnight my little spider." Natasha said.  **I would do it in Russian but I ain't got time for that.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to suggest some things and ideas that you guys have and hoped you enjoyed. Thank you again Suikhoshi.


	7. Avengers Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just imagine what would happen if the Avengers were to meet Peter Parker.

Peter had done a pretty okay job of avoiding and making up excuses on why he was at the tower. As much as Peter wanted to meet them Tony wanted to wait till he trusts them halfway then when he trusts them completely they could tell them Peter's spiderman.

Peter was surprised when Tony knocked on his door. Peter let him in only after Tony promised this wasn't another prank.

"Hey kid how would you like to officially meet the avengers or would you rather meet them as a certain spider?" Tony said coming in and sitting on Peter's bed.

"Um do I have to go as Spiderman?" Peter asked heisitant to go meet them I mean they did betray Tony but Peter didnt know the full story so he cant be sure and Tony doesnt want to talk about it.

"No you dont have to you could meet them as Peter Parker if you want." Tony said.

"I guess that means you trust them halfway? Also does this mean they finally have access to this wing now?" Peter asked.

Tony sighs and says, "Yes and yes unless you want them away from this east wing place that probably seems like your cave. You need to go out more." 

"No it's fine if their here and it's not my cave." Peter said.

"Keep telling yourself that its gonna come back to bite you in the ass." Tony said rolling his eyes.

"Come on time to meet the Avengers try not to screw things up and embarrass yourself." Tony continued.

Peter got up and followed Tony to the common room where Hawkeye, Scarlet Witch, Vision, Captain America, Black Widow, Falcon, a weird guy he didnt know, and the Winter Soldier were all there sitting down.

When Tony and Peter entered the room all conversations died down and they all looked at Tony then Peter felt their eyes move down to him. 

"Who's this Tony you didnt say you were bringing a child?" A voice that Peter identified as Captain America.

The others joined in agreement and started asking questions. 

It started getting a little too loud for his case and covered his ears with his hand. He's guessing Tony noticed cause he said something that Peter couldn't quite hear and the noise died down.

"Alright let's answer the most asked question who is this guy. Avengers this is Peter." Tony said. 

"Peter this is the Avengers." Tony continued. "Think you could name all of them? It counts if you only know their made up names." Tony added.

"Captain America, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Scarlet Witch, Falcon, Winter Soldier, Vision, I'm sorry I dont know you." Peter said pointing to each one and stopped on the guy he didnt know.

Tony couldn't help but laugh, "That's antman aka Scott Lang also known as tic tac, tiny dude, giant dude, and pain in my ass."

"Hey and also language!!" Scott said.

"Call me Clint kid."

"Nat, Natasha, or Tasha is fine."

"Wanda."

"Sam"

"Steve."

"James, or Bucky either is fine."

Peter nodded and suddenly wanted a snack so he headed toward the kitchen with his head down. Then his spidey sense went off and immediately he turned his head toward the elevator. 

So far no one entered nor left. Peter just started at the elevator waiting somewhat hoping it was nothing.

"The elevator do something to you kid your glaring at it like you want destroy it." Clint said.

"Something like that." Peter answered still glaring at the elevator.

"Boss t-th-there's s-so-something wrong with my-...." FRIDAY said before shutting off.

"Scott get the kid somewhere safe and stay with him till I say so understand." Tony said already suiting up.

The lights went off and Peter felt a hand on his arm. Peter figured it was Scott so he let him pull him away knowing if he argued he would have to give away his secret.

Like it was predicting the future the intruders came from the elevator. 

Scott and Peter entered Bruce's room when he started getting angry. The room was hulk proof that was what Tony said so Peter figured it was really safe.

Scott got in his suit quickly and stood by the door like he was waiting which he was.

"Listen kid I'm going to give a walkie talkie and if I say, Let it go sucks and Elsa should run away that means it's not safe and you need to run and dont come back dont worry we'll find you okay?" Scott said handing Peter a walkie talkie and putting the other one around his waist.

"Your leaving me here?" Peter asked. He was scared to be alone.

"Yeah sorry kid they need help." Scott said and before he left he turned around and said, "Remeber the code and if they manage to get in here you say, let me take a look around one more time. Okay? Good." Then he left.

Peter was alone no one to talk to. Peter could hear the battle going on you wouldnt need enhanced hearing to hear that.

Peter sat down when he heard let it go sucks and Elsa should run away. Peter panicked and ran out the room he didnt know where to go so he ran upstairs. On the way Peter ran into one of the intruders.

"Shit um sorry I'm trying to find the exit." Peter said hoping the man would let him go.

Peter started to go around the guy when the guy grabbed his arm and threw him on the wall.

Peter grunted from the impact and he heard two people coming down this hall

"What do you mean you dont like this job, we pay you well."

"I mean that people die and they dont even care. I want to be remembered."

Two people came into view. They stopped and looked at Peter then at the man that pinned Peter against the wall. 

"Looks like Trevor picked up a stray?" The one on the right said.

"No and dont say my name in front of the kid." Trevor hissed.

They started arguing and Peter managed to struggle out of Trevor's grip and ran. He grabbed his walkie talkie and said, "Let me take a look one more time." 

"Kid you alright where are you?" Scott replied

"I- " Peter started. Peter realized that he had no idea he never had a tour of the tower before, he always stayed in the east wing except when he left for school and when he was hungry. The east wing was his cave and it did come back to bite him in the ass.

"Kid you okay answer me." 

"I dont know where I am. I sorta never took a tour of the place." Peter said.

"Shit. I'm gonna try to find you and then tell Tony he need to do a better job." Scott said sighing.

Peter saw a room. He knew the people was chasing him so he went in the room to find a whole bunch of people there and their weren't the Avengers. Shit.

"Hey your not supposed to be here!!" One guy said.

"Technically your not supposed to be here either so I guess we're both in trouble oh well." Peter said shrugging.

Some people started walking up towards him and after Peter dodging and and couple punches they finally held down Peter.

They tied up Peter to a chair and continued doing what they were doing.

Peter tried struggling but stopped cause he didnt want to expose his identity. 

Peter was hoping they would let him go so he could get out but they didnt. So Peter broke the rope and tackled the closest person near him. 

The others tried to take him down but failed. One big guy Peter named Hands On rammed into Peter when he was busy trying not to get pinned down. 

Peter hit the wall and he knew one or more of his ribs were broken. Peter slid down and landed on the ground. Hands On kicked him in the ribs and picked him up then Hands On dropped Peter. Peter rolled to his side and groaned.

Where in the world is Scott!!!???? Peter thought angrily. He could feel consciousness slipping away. Peter struggled to stay awake when Hands On kicked him again. This time Peter passed out just when Scott runs into the room.


	8. Dont have a name for this chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did Scott arrive on time? Or did he come too late? Let's find out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Suikhoshi for sticking by me all these chapters

"-ey hey kid wake up, your too heavy for me."  A voice said it sounded like Scott but he wasn't too sure.

"Took you long enough." Peter finally said.

"I know kid it took me a while to find you." Scott said sighing.

"Their gone?" Peter asked getting up only to stop due to pain in his chest.

"Their dealt with you hurt?" Scott asked.

"I think my some of my ribs are broken." Peter answered.

"I'm gonna see if Cap can come down and carry you. Your too heavy for me. How much you've been eating kid." Scott said.

Peter heard some parts of what Scott said before he lost consciousness again.

The next time he woke up he was in the med bay. He felt something or someone holding his hand. He looked over to see a sleeping Mr. Stark. 

He shifted his hand to wake up Mr. Strak because his hand was getting sweaty.

"Kid you okay?" Tony said.

Peter nodded feeling tired. Tony sighed in relief and shook his head.

"If I have a heart attack one day Pepper will have your head you know." Tony said smirking.

"Oh god please no." Peter said wide eyed. He knew an angry Pepper is scarier than the Black Widow and that's saying well thinking something.

"I bet your feeling tired get some rest we'll talk in the morning." Tony said patting Peter's shoulder.

Peter closed his eyes and drifted off hoping he wouldnt have any nightmares.

**Time jump to the future where the robots apocalypse has happened.....**

**Just kidding its been two days....**

Peter decided to go back to school despite Tony's protests.

So there he was walking to school with his best friend Ned. Talking about Star Wars. Dealing with Flash.

**a/n I just love how I am typing this awkwardly XD!!!**

It was in Chem when the teacher was talking about field trip. Peter groaned remembering how the field trip to Oscorp went. Yeah it got him spider powers but it was awful.

 _Wonder where we're going better not be hell._ Peter thought.

"For the last field trip you'll have this year we'll be going to Stark Industries." Mrs. Rose  **(made up person)**.

Peter let his head hit the table and threw his fist in the air. They were going to hell. Great.

"Hey Penis Parker ready to be exposed. Soon the whole school know you was lying and that your fake." Flash said.

"Leave him alone Flash what has Peter ever do to you?" Ned said.

"Shut up fatso." Flash said angrily.

Ned rolled his eyes as Flash turned around. Ned faced Peter with excitement in his eyes.

"Stark Industries Peter cant you believe it. Not only will we see one of the worlds most advanced buildings you can also prove Flash's ass wrong and embarrass him." 

"Yeah if Tony doesnt embarrasses me to death first." Peter said groaning.

"And all the other Avengers are there too. Maybe I can skip or maybe I can fake my death or move to another country or maybe I could... I could..." Peter continued.

"Dude no you have to come with me I'm not going to this alone." Ned said shaking his head in disbelief that Peter listed ideas on how to bail out of a field trip.

"Ned I'm basically going to school just to go back home!!!" Peter said sighing. 

Ned only shook his head then they talked about Star Wars then Mrs. Rose told them to be quiet.

They apologized and that was the end of their conversation. 

At lunch Peter and Ned sat down with Mj. Mj was always drawing or reading this time she was reading. She looked up and smirked.

"Hey losers."

"Hey Mj." Peter and Ned said. 

Ned, Mj, and Peter started talking then later on Mj went back to reading and then Ned started talking about the new lego sets that he just got.

Ned asked Peter if he could come over and Peter said he had to ask Mr. Stark. 

Ned couldn't get over that Peter was living with the Avengers. Peter shrugged and said it wasn't a big deal.

Ned stared in disbelief that his best friend thought living with the Avengers wasn't a big deal. Ned lightly hit his friends arm and told him it was a big deal.

After school when Happy came to pick Peter up they said goodbye and he got in the backseat and sighed. Now it was only the matter of the field trip to hell. He was going to have a talk with Tony and it wont be pretty.


	9. The talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter talks to Tony about the field trip.

Peter walked into the kitchen with a scowl. Tony saw him walk in and was shocked that Peter didn't come back with a smile.

Peter stomped over to Tony and slammed the Paper in front of Tony said bitterly, "You knew about this didnt you. You knew about this  _field trip_." 

Tony knew he was screwed so he looked and Peter with a innocent look on his face and said, "What are you talking about I didnt know I'm just as surprised as you are if your even surprised I cant tell with the murder look on your face."

"Cutt the bullshit  _Tony._ " Peter hissed. "Answer my question." He continued.

Tony gulped. "Uh I wanted to surprise you. Are you surprised?" Tony never seen Peter look like that not alone called him Tony like it was the only wrong in the world.

"I'm more than surprised. Thanks so fucking much." Peter said before storming off. Clint dodged the angry Peter and looked at Tony.

"Uh I think your kid wants to go murder someone and I'm just saying I don't want that someone to be me." Clint said shaking his head.

"First he's not my kid I'm just his legal guardian and secondly he's not going to murder anyone i hope and thirdly he just pissed about his field trip next friday." Tony said.

"Where is it." Clint asked smirking.

"Here." Tony said knowing what Clint was thinking.

"Call the others we're having a meeting." Clint said.

**2 hours later...**

The avengers were sitting in the common room discussing Peter's field trip to the tower.

"Uh guys I'm down for it. I need my revenge on Peter when he locked me in the bathroom but did you guys see his face he looked like he could be the next dangerous supervillan." Scott said.

"Look it would be good for him plus Happy told me about this Flash kid that seems to be harassing Peter so we could teach that bi...jerk a lesson." Tony said.

"Who is this Flash kid just give me an adress and no one will see this kid again." Nat said sharpening her knife.

"No one is killing anyone but we could teach the kid a lesson or two." Steve said.

Everyone nodded their heads. It was settled they would embarrass Peter but teach the Flash kid a lesson at the same time.

 "Sir Thor has sent you a message would you like me to play it?" Friday said.

"Thor what the... yeah play it for me Fri." Tony said.

"Hey Tony I need a big favor from you. My brother you know Loki dont worry he's good now if he's not I will personally blast him to ash, Bruce Banner you know the Hulk, and 600 asgardians in need of help oh and then there's Valkyrie, korg, and meik." Thor said.

"Brother no stop we dont need the hulk right no-" Thor said but was cutt off by a roar. Then the message was over.

 Tony sighed. The others looked at Tony with concern. "I guess I could put them in the compound it'll probably be a few days till they get here so in the meantime I'll have Pepper on that." Tony said.

The others nodded. "But Thor, bruce, and Loki stays here." Tony continued.

"Is that reasonable especially with the kid around?" Sam said.

"I want Loki where I can see him and dont worry the kid has a superpower. He can make anyone including Loki to like him. I'm worried about explaining things to Peter. He already fanboys over you guys. Bruce, Thor, and Loki that's gonna cause me a heart attack. I cant handle the whole lot of questions he's going to ask." Tony said.

"Your lucky you got us to be there." Steve said.

"Oh by the way the east wing in now open to you guys we was interrupted before I got to say that." Tony said.

"That and why Peter is here and not with his parents?" Nat said.

"Right um Peter's parents died when he was six then he was left with his uncle and aunt. Then his uncle died. Then a few weeks ago his aunt died." Tony explained.

The others stared in silence. It was silent for 4 minutes before Sam broke the silence.

"Damn." Sam said.

"Language." Steve said.

"I'm sorry but damn that's really tough how did you get caught up in that." Sam asked.

"Well I found this kid was really smart and gave him an internship then we got close and then his aunt and I came to an agreement if anything happen to her I would take care of Peter." Tony said.

"Damn." Scott and Sam said at the same time.

"Who knew Tony Stark has a heart." Wanda said smirking.

Tony rolled his eyes and said, "Yeah yeah, now who else is hungry?"

The all said me and they all headed toward the kitchen knowing it was going to be tough times ahead.


	10. Field trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's field trip is here oh and this might take up 3 or more chapters

20 times. Peter has sighed 20 times. Peter sighed again now it was the 21st time. Ned was geeking out about the field trip. 

The week went to fast for Peter's liking. He knew not only will he have to deal with Flash he has to deal with Tony and the Avengers. Peter has been through a lot of terrible things but this might be the third worst day of his life.

"Hey Penis Parker ready for your secret to be exposed." Flash said.

Ned glared at him. "My internship is real and for the 76th time why do you care?" Peter said shaking his head sighing for 22th time today.

"Whatever Parker we all know the truth you dont have an internship and soon you'll be revealed as a fake and you'll be a even bigger loser." Flash said.

"Give it up Flash. Peter loserness will and never reach your ego. It's so high and so bad Tony wouldnt even want it." Mj said.

Flash scoffed and turned around. Peter smiled at her and Mj rolled her eyes but smiled back.

When they arrived. Mj had a different group so they had to split ways. 

They grouped up and entered the building. Peter could feel Flash's glare as they entered.

When the entered there was a woman that looked about 5'4, she had blonde hair that was up in a bun. Peter recognized her immediately. Her name was Quinn. She was engaged to a man who also worked here named Garin.

"Hello. You must be from Midtown High. I'm you tour guide today my name is Quinn Harp but soon to be Quinn Martin. As I'm getting married soon." Quinn said.

"If you would please get in a line as you get your visitor pass." Quinn continued.

Flash being Flash was first and quickly grabbed his. This continued on till it got to Peter.

"Oh I'm sorry I don't have anymore." Quinn started saying then she looked up and was shocked.

"Oh Peter it's you. This is your class right? Do you have your badge with you." Quinn asked.

"Yeah this is my class and I do have mine on me." Peter said getting his red badge out.

"Alright class follow me. For security purposes we have to go through this metal detectator." Quinn said.

Quinn walked through and a voice said,

"Quinn Harp soon to be Quinn Martin congratulations by the way. Level Blue. No items detected."

Everyone but Peter jumped at the voice and looked up to the ceiling.

"Oh that's Friday Tony's AI she's everywhere in the building except in the bathrooms." Quinn explained. Everyone nodded and smiled.

Flash stepped through and Friday said, "Eugene Thompson. Visitor. Level White. No items detected."

Flash grinned. It went like that till it got to Peter.

"Peter Parker. Personal intern to Tony Stark. Level Red. No items detected. Welcome back Mr. Parker would you like to alert boss about your presence." Friday said.

"Sure but tell him stay the f away or else." Peter said.

"As you wish." Friday said sounding like she was smirking.

Peter nodded and walked toward the group. Ned was going ballistic, Flash glared at him, and the class just stared.

"Anyway let's get this tour on shall we." Quinn said.

"Oh what's with the color level?" Some girl asked.

"Oh right there to represent rank and what floor you can go up too." Quinn asked.

"How many colors are there?" A boy asked.

"There is 6 colors, white is for visitors, paparazzi they can go up to 20th floor. Yellow is for low level interns, reporters, and janitors they can go up to the 30th floor. Blue is for low level scientists, interns like me we can go up to the 55th floor. Green is for high level interns like my fiance, scientists and medical people they can go up to 87th floor. Purple is for visiting Avengers like King T'challa and his sister Shuri they can go up to the 90th floor. And the last one is Red only Tony, Pepper, the Avengers that live here, and Peter who is Tony's personal intern they can go anywhere to the 101th floor and below they can go all over the Tower." Quinn explained.

Peter face went red as everyone stared at him in shock well beside Flash and his friends they just glared at him. Peter was thankful that Quinn told them it was time to see our first stop.

"Hey Penis how much did you pay her to say that." Flash whispered in Peter ears grabbing his arm.

"I didn't pay her I do work here even Friday confirmed that. Why cant you just believe that or is your brain to small to process that." Peter hissed.

"1. Your weak, pathetic, and stupid for anyone to hire you. 2. I dont believe that you got it but not me cause its obvious that I'm better than you and 3. I'd watch what you say otherwise your going to regret it." Flash said angrily.

"You know what Flash. Instead of trying to grow your ego and trying to get attention go focus on your education so that you'll do us all a favor and grow up cause we're waiting on you to so we can move on in life." Peter said glaring at Flash and pulled his arm out of Flash's grip.

Ms. Rose walked and put her hand on her hip and said, "Problem here boys?"

Flash shook his head no and Peter said no ma'am.

"Good now let's catch up with the rest shall we?" Ms. Rose said. 

Ms. Rose walked away and before Flash followed he said to Peter, "Watch you back Peter. Just wait till we get back to school." Then Flash went back to his group of friends. Peter walked over to Ned.

"Dude I saw you with Flash what happened dude?" Ned said.

"I'll tell you later okay." Peter said. Ned nodded and they went on with the tour till Clint dropped down from the vent scaring everybody. Peter just groaned when Scott, and Sam followed.

"PETEY YOU DIDNT TELL US ABOUT THIS FIELD TRIP!!!" Scott said dramatically placing a hand on his heart.

"Yeah Pete thought we were friends." Sam said shaking his crossing his arms.

Clint walked over through the group and made his way to Peter. He crouched down and ruffled his hair. 

"Hey honey bear." Clint said smirking.

"Hey yourself." Peter said.

"Tony sent me he told me to tell you just for saying that I'm coming down when this boring meeting his done." Clint said shrugging his shoulder.

Peter groaned, "Kill me please Clint but make it quick." Peter said.

"Yeah no look you got 3 hours to prepare yourself." Sam said.

"Yeah Nat and Bucky are next. I'm not allowed to tell you what their doing or where they are. You know Nat can go to Mama bear and Bucky got a soft spot on you so you got two mama bear on your hands." Scott said.

"Alright fair group any questions for us before we leave." Clint said standing up. 

"Does Peter really work here?" Flash said. Peter and Ned rolled his eyes.

Clint, Sam, and Scott frowned. "Yeah he does and you must be Flash." Clint said.

Flash nodded proudly cause an Avenger knows his name.

Sam mumbled something only Peter could hear, "what kind of name is that." Peter had to hold in a laugh.

After the class asking questions. Scott, Sam was already in the vents but Clint looked down at Peter and said, "See you later Pumpkin" before disappearing.

"If you live that long." Peter mumbled. Ned nudged him.

"YOU KNOW THEM!!!" Ned whispered shouted.

"Yeah." Peter said. Ned hugged him.

"I am the luckiest bestfriend and man in the chair ever." Ned said causing Peter to laugh.

Peter smiled soon disappeared when Quinn said they'll be heading to the training room next. If Nat and Bucky was anywhere it was there. Peter sighed for the wait was it the 23rd time? Yeah it was the 23rd time.


	11. Flash and Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nat and Bucky meet Flash

Peter and his class finally made it to the training room and it confirmed Peter's worst nightmare.

 _The Black Widow and The Winter Soldier_ was training. Peter failed to hold in a groan. Peter knew what was about to happen.

Nat heard Peter groan and stopped what she was doing. She smiled and walked over to the class.

"You must be Peter's class. How's your tour going so far." She said waving.

Bucky noticed and walked over too and said hi. He wasn't one to talk but Peter could tell he was going to make an exception.

"Anyone feel for sparring with me or Bucky?" Nat asked.

Bucky smirked and locked eyes with me. "I bet Pete wants too Nat."

"Yeah right Parker can barely defend himself." Flash said smiling. Nat glared at him.

"For once in my life this will be the first and the last I agree with Flash." Peter said sighing for the 24th time.

Flash gawked at him and so did Ned. Nat sighed and Bucky crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow.

"I-i-i I'm kidding." Peter quickly said when Nat and Bucky glared at him.

"How about you Flash feel up to it." Nat said focusing on Flash instead. Peter knew they were going to talk about that later.

"I definitely feel up to it. It's going to be easy peasy taking you down." Flash said confidently.

Flash and Nat went to the sparring mat and got in their fighting stance.

Flash tried to punch Nat in the face but she dodged grabbed his arm flipped him over.

Flash went to get up to only be put in a headlock by Natasha. 

"If I hear you bullying Peter again well let's just say the Widow never gets caught ever." Nat whispered in Flash's ear. Only Peter could hear what she said.

Bucky smiled and walked up to Peter and whispered in his ear , "We will talk about you not telling us about Flash bullying you and what you just said okay." 

Peter nodded and sighed. Peter knew this will be a long day not only that he had 2 hours and 30 minutes till Tony comes.

Nat comes to Peter and Peter sighed again and said, "yeah I know we're going to talk about Flash bullying me and what i said today." Nat nodded and said,

"Friday had already told Tony about what you said." 

Peter groaned and muttered, "traitor." 

Quinn told everyone it was time for lunch. Peter said bye and left with his class.

At the cafeteria Peter saw Wanda, and Rhodey waiting for them. No not them for Peter.

"I'm looking for a guy he's an intern about 5'8 goes by Peter, Parker, Kid, Pete, Petey, baby Pete, mini Stark, Stark Junior, Mini Pepper, and kiddo." Rhodey said.

Peter facepalmed and groaned. He could hear his class snicker. He raised his hand and said, "Hey Wanda, Rhodey found more ways to ruin my life."

"Plenty but I'll leave that to Tony he told us to tell you have more confidence in yourself and we will talk." Wanda said.

"1 hour and 30 minutes Pete before your screwed honestly I'm surprised that he hasn't walked out of the meeting but yet again Pepper would kill him if he did." Rhodey said.

"Right now that's out of the way here some food cooked by Rhodes, Steve, and me." Wanda said handing Peter a paper bag.

"Thanks." Peter grumbled taking the bag from Wanda. 

Wanda hugged Peter and ran to one of the food choices and saw Steve. Rhodey was next to hug Peter and ran after Wanda. Steve saw Peter and came up to the class who were gawking at Peter.

"Hey Wanda and Rhodes are little bit busy so I'll be answering questions you guys have after you guys eat." Steve said.

Peter and Ned got some McDonald's and sat down with Mj.

"Hey losers" Mj said.

"Hey Mj" Peter and Ned said.

They talked for a while then Clint, Nat, Sam, Scott, Steve, and Bucky sat down with them.

The whole cafeteria was looking at them, gawking, and talking about them. Well Flash and his friends glared.

"Dude! Hawkeye, Black Widow, Falcon, Antman, Captain America, and the Winter Soldier are sitting with us and your not going to introduce your best friends." Ned said.

"Guys this is Ned and Mj. Ned, Mj you know these people." Peter said rolling his eyes.

"Nice to meet you guys. You guys should come over sometime." Steve said.

"What really you sure?" Ned said.

"Yeah any friend of Peter is a friend of ours." Scott said.

"Oh Pete we need a favor." Clint said.

"Depends on what it is." Peter said.

"Clint and I are bringing the kids and Clint's bringing his wife and I'm bringing Hope and her parents. We was hoping that you would watch the kids while I take care of business and Clint spend time with his wife?" Scott asked.

"Sure I'll watch the kids." Peter said shrugging.

"You sure?" Clint asked raising his eyebrow.

"You know how much I love your guy's kids." Peter said.

"Thanks we owe you one." Scott said.

They got back to talking and eventually lunch was over just when Tony Stark himself walked out the elevator smirking. Peter couldn't help but groan. 

**Sigh count: 25 times**


	12. Tony Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do we really need a summary for what Tony's going to do to Peter. We all know he's going to meet Flash and embarrass Peter. It's the classic field trip or is it? *dramatic music playing*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This the last chapter for the field trip part of this story then we can move on to the mysterious villan after Tony Stark......dont worry I'm not spoiling anything.................*dramatic music playing*

***Let's take a moment to say thank you everyone for reading this far and I do read all comments and I do have a wish. If you can leave a comment it doesnt matter how many comments there are I will read them all. 1000? Bring it on. Love you all.***

"What Penis afraid you'll be exposed." Flash said smirking.

"I am an intern here Flash. Will it take me singing let it go for you to let it go." Peter said rolling his eyes.

"Whatever Penis I'm just stating facts your weak and pathetic when I'm here and obviously better." Flash snarled.

"What did you call my kid?" A voice said which just happened to be Tony Stark.

_He called me his kid._ Peter thought. He shook his head and Tony stepped in front of him.

"I-I-I called him P-P-Peter s-s-sir." Flash stammered.

"No you called my kid Penis and I dont like that do you know what I do to things I dont like." Tony said.

"That's where your wrong Tony." Nat said standing next to Tony. The other Avengers sorta lined up as well in front of Peter.

"What did I say wrong?" Tony asked crossing his arms.

"Us Tony you forgot about your fellow Avengers." Clint said.

"Right." Tony said before changing his focus back to Flash.

"We didnt like what you called my kid and do you know what we do to things or people we dont like?" Tony said.

"Y-Y-Your kid?" Flash stammered.

"Oops my bad misspoke my words my bad." Tony said.

Flash smirked and found a way to look at Peter and said, "You hear that Parker Tony doesnt want you as his kid."

Peter felt his heart drop and looked down. Tony must've noticed and frowned.

"I dont really. I was going to wait till Peter got comfortable living here but I guess now is a good time." Tony started saying. 

The other Avengers stared at him in shock. Flash tried to get away but Nat grabbed his arm.

"Friday get Pepper up here time." Tony said.

"She's on her way boss" Friday answered.

Peter gulped.  _I knew it he was going to get rid of me. I bet he called Pepper so they can both laugh at me._ Peter thought.

Pepper arrived with Papers in her hands and kissed Tony on his cheek and hugged him.

"Peter Benjamin Parker. I never considered me as a father or a father figure to anyone I am the least qualified person well adult Flash's still here so I cant say person to be any of that." Tony said.

"Tony you cant. We wont allow it." Steve said.

"Yeah I wanted to be an Uncle!!!!" Clint, Scott, and Sam said.

"Let me finish jeez." Tony said glaring at them though Nat might fix his face if he continued to glare at them. He didnt.

Tony turned his attention to Peter who looked like he was going to have a breakdown.

"But you Peter being here not as my personal intern. Me being your legal guardian made me realize that I'm still not the most qualified but I'm going to try my damn hardest to be the most qualified to be a father to you." Tony continued.

Peter stared in confusion as Tony took the papers from Pepper who was crying and smiling the widest smile Peter as seen in his life. Tony got on one knee and handed him the papers.

"Peter Benjamin Parker will you let me adopt you as my son and show this Flash how Starks handle bullies. Plus even if you refuse I'll still be proud of everything you do and I'll still be proud to call you my son." Tony finished.

"What'd you say Peter. Make me a mom or make me feel like a mom either is fine by me." Pepper said.

Peter who was now crying. "I honestly have no idea what to say." Peter said.

Tony gulped and the Avengers held their breaths. Pepper froze.

Peter smiled. "But Yes!!" The Avengers cheered and Tony hugged Peter. Pepper joined in on the hug.

"What do you want to do about this shit." Nat said.

"Nat." Steve said.

"What it's true. So what will we do with this shit." Nat said.

"Listen kid you really think your smarter and better than Peter or is it the fact that you applied for the internship 8 times and all of them got rejected. You do realize that your a backup for Peter in the decathlon so your hardly there." Tony said.

"Well yeah. I'm smarter than Peter it's a fact." Flash said.

"Really ok. Friday pull up my files on Peter that involves education and do the same on Flash." 

"Sorry Boss but I cant find anything on Flash." Friday responded.

"Name please and dont make repeat it." Tony said.

"Eugene Thompson." Flash said looking down.

"Knew there was something off with his name. How did he even get the nickname Flash. More importantly why Eugene? Such a boring name." Sam said getting him elbowed by Clint.  **(a/n I want to apologize to all Eugene's out there reading this. Being honest Eugene is a cool name and I'm sorry but just had to find a way to insult Flash Thompson without being to cruel and by Flash Thompson I mean the Flash Thompson from Spiderman not real life.)**

Friday pulled up their files. Tony got a good look at them before saying,

"Let's see GPA for Peter is 4.0 while yours Eugene is 3.8. Peter accels in everything thing than you expect gym but that's relatable who does gym really I know I didnt." Tony said.

Flash looked red as Wanda's hair. Peter looked down if Flash wasn't embarrassed. Peter was going to be embarrassed for him. 

"You bully my son again I will see to it personally that you will go to the worst college and have the worst job in the world.  Got it." Tony said. 

Flash stared at him in Shock. It was silent for two minutes. Nat was growing impatient tapping her foot and tightened her grip on his arm.

"I asked you a question I hate to repeat myself. " Tony growled. 

"Yes sir I got it. It won't happen again." Flash said quickly nodding his head.

**2 hours later cause I want to get this over with....**

Peter was officially done with this field trip. Tony did embarrass him but he also didnt have to deal with Flash the rest of the trip. Probably because Nat had volunteered to keep watch on me. Flash did try to say something mean but Nat twisted his arm and pushed him forward.

Peter smiled he was having a great day. Peter wanted to get revenge on Tony by going on the bus just to go back home. The revenge part was that Tony was now going to have wait to have dinner. Tony made the mistake of skipping lunch so now he was starving.

Peter said bye to Ned and Mj. He started heading toward Happy's car and felt his spider sense tingle. He turned around but nothing was there. Peter figured it was nothing and got in the car.

Boy was Peter wrong. He should've listen to his spider sense. Now he was........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a great afternoon or night or whenever your reading this. I'll be updating more since school ended last week Wednesday. Bye love you all.


	13. A Villan Arises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had a hard time deciding who should be the first villan to introduce that shows up for more than 1 chapter so the hydra peeps dont count. Then I was like aha I got it. Now how am i going to introduce the villan? Then i got a dream on how so i hope you enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Peeps how's life doing for you? Mine is great so far just throwing life lemons out the window. And continuing screwing Marvel because Endgame ending was unacceptable. Thanos was unacceptable. I want justice.

Today was a very bad day. He had no idea what to do. He had spent years plotting his revenge against Tony but no ideas came.

He was a free man out of jail and boy was he grumpy. He will never be happy till Tony got what he deserved.

He walked up to his company and quickly got to his office. He signed in on his computer. He searched anything useful he could use against Tony.

Then he saw this. Apparently Tony had a son adopted son now named Peter Parker. Who goes to Midtown high. 

"Justin Hammer sir your daughter wants to see you." A security guard said.

"Tell her I'm on my way and also send someone to follow a guy named Peter Parker for me will you." Hammer said.

The security guard left leaving a smirking Hammer staring at the screen. Eventually Hammer got up and left the room the computer still on. Hammer just found his revenge against Tony.

***Sorry it's short I didnt want to ruin my intro with some other stuff but dont worry the next chapter will have what should've been in this chapter. Again I'm sorry short.***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a beautiful day, afternoon, night or whenever your reading this. Bye my lovely beautiful/handsome people.


	14. The talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has a talk with the Avengers.

Peter got back so excited that he forgot about the talk he was going to have.  Peter soon remembered and groaned.

Peter hesitantly walked into the tower, into the elevator,  and into the common room.  Peter wasn't surprised to see the whole gang minus Clint and Scott there.

"Clint's going to pick up his wife and kids and Scott went to pick up Cassie and her giant pet ant so dont freak out by that." Tony said.

"Okay." Peter said nodding his head wondering why anyone especially a parent would give their child an ant for a pet.

Peter grabbed a plate and piled a half of what he usually eats. Peter sits down and sighs. 

"We need to talk Peter, you, Tony, Bucky, Sam and me." Nat said.

"Why Sam?" Peter asked entirely confused.

"Sam refused to make dessert and when he finds about this he's going to stress bake and then you know what comes next." Nat said smirking at her plan she was sure to be foolproof.

"Find out about what?  What stress baking I'll be doing if I find out about what?" Sam asked overhearing the conversation.

Peter groaned and got up and made a break for his room. Nat called Tony, Bucky, and Sam to follow her and now they were chasing him.

Peter being enhanced made it to his room before they could catch him but Bucky was on his tail. Peter couldn't get Friday to lock his door so he just sat on his bed.

Bucky came in first then Nat, Sam and Tony. Tony sat down next to Peter. Sam sat on the other side. Bucky stood in front of Peter not to close but not to far same with Nat.

"You wanna explain?" Bucky said.

"Explain what." Peter said a little to unkindly.

"You know what. Let's start with Flash." Nat said.

"That Eugene kid? I dont like that kid. He was on my nerves. There was something off about him though." Sam said.

"The fact that Flash as been bullying Peter?" Nat said raising an eyebrow.

"No something else but I cant quite tell what." Sam said shaking his head. "Anyway explain." 

"All he really does is talk shit. I just ignore it. Sometimes he would pick on Ned when I ignore him so I tell him to back off and he turns his attention back on me. He stops when Mj tells him to back off only warning for today. Mj's not a person to be messing around with." Peter said shifting to get in an comfortable position.

"Is that all?" Tony asked. "I've seen you come home with bruises and who knows what else." 

"Okay sometimes Ned and I would be in the hallway and Flash would come along and shove into lockers, or occasionally push me down the stairs but nothing else." Peter said looking down at his fingers.

"Your lying about the nothing else part arent you." Nat said. "Spy it's my job to sniff out lies."

"Peter you got to tell us what Flash does to you." Sam said.

"I dont really want to talk about it." Peter mumbled.

"Peter what else does this bastard do to you?" Bucky said getting angry.

Peter was shaking he took a deep breath and said, "He and his goons would sometimes pull me aside right after I say bye to Ned to an alleyway and..."

"And?" Nat was getting impatient and Peter could see Tony was too.

"And would beat me." Peter finished the sentence. Sam got up and left to stress bake and Bucky left too do who knows what. Peter hoped it wasn't to murder someone.

"You didnt tell us this. Why not did you not trust us." Tony said.

"No I do trust you. I could handle it and besides it's better if I have to deal with it cause I can handle not some other guy who can't." Peter said.

"That's not the point Peter. It shouldn't be happening either way. We're here for you we need to know about this stuff that is happening to you. Not just to kill the guy who harms you but to make sure your alright and that it never happens again." Tony said.

"That's why I didnt tell you especially. You always go with the plan let's kill this guy cause he harmed Peter. When will you realize I could take of myself." Peter said.

Tony sat the for a minute in silence before saying, "I know you can take care of yourself and I just want to protect you cause you know I dont do emotional stuff and tend not to get personal with people only some people like Pepper, Rhodes, and Happy. Now there's you and I dont want something bad happening to you cause that's going to be on me." 

"I can handle myself Tony I dont need someone watching me like hawk so that nothing bad is going to happen. It's part of life something bad is going to happen to everyone and I already had two times. I can handle more. Tony you cant always protect me." Peter said.

"Well if I have a say which I do I'm going to try my hardest to do protect you when I can and when I cant there ain't going to be a cant cause I'll be dead before I cant." Tony said.

"That's a dad job. You arent my dad." Peter said whispering the last part.

Tony sat there in silence before getting up and saying, "I guess I'm not then" Tony left leaving Peter and Natasha alone.

"Can we...Csn we just not talk about this no more." Peter asked

"After you answer my last question." Nat said.

Peter sighed but nodded. Nat looked worried but she couldn't show it not yet.

"What do you mean by you cant defend yourself?" Nat said crossing her arms.

"I failed my family. It was my fault my Uncle Ben died. I could've stopped the guy who did it but I couldn't no I didnt. And it was my fault that my Aunt May died. I could've done so much more to protect her from the crash." Peter said crying

Nat uncrossed her arms and hugged Peter. "Oh Peter it wasn't your fault okay. You did nothing wrong. They don't blame. I don't blame you. We dont blame you. There was nothing else you could really do. Plus you were in the hospital yourself. You could've died and May wouldnt want that okay. You can blame yourself when it wasn't your fault." 

"But.." Peter said.

"No buts it wasn't your fault. I bet your tired. Go to sleep. Do you want me to stay till you do?" Nat said sweetly.

"No thanks Nat. Night." Peter said laying down. Peter shot up and said, "Oh shit Tony he's going to be mad at me either that or hate me or both."

"I'll take care of Tony you focus on sleeping." Nat said.

"Thanks Night Nat." Peter said before falling to sleep.

Nat finds Tony in his lab. Nat couldn't get through the door so she as to do what Clint does use the vents.

It was easy finding the where Tony's lab was through the vent it was close from where she entered.

Nat drops down giving Tony a near heart attack. Tony realizing it was Nat and not Clint sighed.

"What do you want Natasha?" Tony said.

"We need to talk about your kid." Nat said.

"What about him that he doesnt want to me to be his dad or is there something else I'm missing here." Tony said.

"The kid wants you to be his dad. He's asleep right now but he thinks your mad at him and hate him now. Do you hate him?" Nat said sitting in an empty chair.

"Of course I dont hate him. I'm not even mad. Okay I'm a little bit mad but nothing else. I will love this kid even if it's the death of me and my non grey hairs. Nothing will change that. I guess what he said got to me. He's right though protecting him is a dad job." Tony said.

"No it is not he's wrong and your wrong. We all love this kid. We want to protect Peter too but we're all definitely not boys and fathers. You can protect him Tony whether if you're his dad or not. Now think about it now I'm going to see if there's anything left of Sam's stress baking." Nat said getting up.

"Thanks Nat." Tony said. Nat nodded and left leaving Tony to do whatever thing he was building.


	15. Do you hate me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Peter talk

It's been a week since Peter last saw Tony. He asked the others where he was and they responded with the lab.

He tried going to the lab but he wasn't allowed to go in. Peter was really thinking that Tony hated him. He'd been on a Star Wars marathon when Pepper walked in.

"Hey sweetie. Do you know where Tony is?" Pepper asked. Tony had told her about Peter and what happened at first she was upset but after meeting Peter she was totally fine with it.

"I dont know probably in the lab or something." Peter said.

Pepper was confused, "Your not with him?" Pepper went and grabbed the remote and paused the movie. She looked at Peter who looked like he'd been crying.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" Pepper asked sitting down next to him.

"Tony hates me." Peter said sniffling.

"Tony doesnt hate you." Pepper said hugging Peter.

"I havent seen him in a week. He doesnt come up and he doesnt let me into his lab." Peter said hugging her back crying.

When Pepper heard that she got pissed. How could Tony do this poor boy who lost his last living relative. Pepper ran her fingers through his hair and said,

"It's okay sweetie. Tony doesnt hate you trust me. I'll go talk some sense into him either that or beat some sense into him or both." 

Peter nodded and let go. He unpaused the movie and wiped his tears off his face. Pepper got up and stomped down to the lab.

When she got there she almosted shouted at F.R.I.D.A.Y to open the door instead she took a deep breath and said sweetly, "F.R.I.D.A.Y please open the door I dont give a damn what Tony says open it."

F.R.I.D.A.Y opened the door and walked in and slammed the door making Tony jump.

"Pepper honey what's got you all up in knots?" Tony said sighing.

"Oh I dont know that Peter is upstairs doing a Star Wars marathon while crying cause he thinks you hate him cause he hasn't seen you in a week and you wont let him in your lab. Dont you see he needs you!!! He has lost every single living relative. He needs someone to be there for him. More importantly he needs you to be there for him. Not here where you work on god knows what for whole damn week!!!" Pepper shouted at Tony.

"Shit. I messed up didnt I?" Tony said.

"Yeah you did Tony!!! You better get your ass up there and talk to Peter before he's going to do things he's going to regret. Things like this is going to fuck his head up and we cant let that happen. So get off your ass and talk or I swear to god I'm throwing this ring down the garbage disposal and quitting my job." Pepper said angrily glaring at Tony.

"I'll talk to him. I'm gonna make this alright." Tony said getting up and leaving the lab.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y?" Pepper said.

"Yes Ms. Potts?" F.R.I.D.A.Y said.

"Dont let anyone in the lab till the end of next week. That is the date Thor comes right?" Pepper said.

"Yes Ms. Potts." F.R.I.D.A.Y said.

"Then dont let anyone in the lab till the end of two weeks." Pepper said walking out.

Tony ran to the common room to find that Peter wasn't there. He panicked and negative thoughts ran through his mind.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y where's Peter?" Tony asked.

"Peter is in his room boss." F.R.I.D.A.Y replied.

Tony ran towards Peter's room and knocked on the door when he saw that it was locked.

"Who is it?" Peter asked.

"It's Tony kid can you let me in?" Tony said.

Tony heard the door unlocked and Peter opened the door. Pepper was right he had been crying. Tony was feeling more guilty and pissed at himself for not realizing how Peter would react.

"I'm sorry kid. I don't hate you. It's just I dont want to become my dad cause he wasn't the nicest person and I dont want to hurt you so I tried closing myself off but i didnt realized that I was hurting you anyway. I just dont want to ruin you. I'm not really the best person for this father, dad job thing and I really have my father to blame for that and-" Tony said but was cutt off by Peter.

"Mr. Stark your rambling. Leave that to me okay. It's okay I forgive you. Your not like your dad, your better than him. Your not going to become him. Your doing a perfect job at being a dad. I admit not seeing you for a week hurt but it's okay. Your not going to ruin me or anything like that. Okay if anything I'm sorry." 

"Why are you sorry?" Tony asked.

"Because I shouldnt have said that. It's not true what I said. It's just that it's my fault my Uncle Ben and Aunt May died and I didnt want anything to happen to you so I said that to push you away and boy did that work and during this week not seeing not only did I see that I need you. I realized that you need me." Peter said.

"Peter you dont need to apologize and it's not your fault that May and Ben died there want much you could do and I bet all of my money that they wouldnt want you to blame yourself I'm sure they wanted you to be happy." Tony said hugging Peter.

"I love you...dad." Peter said.

Tony smiled and said, "Love you too kiddo now let's head down to the lab huh?"

Peter perked up and was about to answer when F.R.I.D.A.Y said, "Sorry boss but Ms. Potts has permitted from letting anyone enter the lab till the end of two weeks and I quote she said , 'This is because your dumbass self stayed in the lab for a week instead of being with Peter also Thor, Bruce, Loki and the asgardians are coming so you need to be there for that. Love you Tones.'

"I take back what I said, I hate you Mr. Stark. I dont forgive you get out leave and dont let me see your face again." Peter said smirking at Tony to let him know he's joking.

Tony pretended to be offended and placed a hand over his heart and leaned back and said, "How dare you I gave you a roof over your head and this is how you repay me. Know what I'm going to jump off a bridge."

"What's stopping you? I sure ain't." Peter said smiling.

"You little shit." Tony said standing up.

"What are you doing?" Peter asked.  **(a/n I forgot to mention that Peter watching Clint's and Scott's kids is going to be in the next chapter because things happened and things had to be rescheduled.)**

"I'm going to pick you up and drop you in my pool." Tony said trying to grab Peter but Peter dodged and ran out the room.

Peter saw Sam, Steve and Nat and screamed , "HELP ME I DONT WANT TO BE DROPPED IN A POOL!!!!" 

Peter hid behind Nat when Tony came in and saw Peter. Nat crossed her arms and had a look on her face that said 'Try to come toward my nephew see what happens'.

"What's happening here?" Sam said.

"Peter's being a piece of shit." Tony answered ignoring Steve's language.

"Why's that?" Nat said.

"We were talking and we was going to go to the lab but Pepper permitted F.R.I.D.A.Y from letting anyone enter for two weeks and then Peter takes back something and tells me to leave and not to show my face and I told him just for that I'm going to jump off a bridge and he told me what's stopping you and that he sure wasnt." Tony explained.

Nat raised an eyebrow at Peter, Steve gave Peter a disappointmented look and Sam busted out laughing.

Nat high fives Peter and Sam said, "Oh that's priceless. Tony you dont even realize it. He's a mini you!!!"

"Nooooo guys you were supposed to be on my side." Tony whined.

"I for one are on your side Tony." Steve said.

"Relax Ice age we were joking around." Peter said.

"Ice age?" Steve said.

"Cause you were in the ice for 70 years and your like really old." Peter explained.

Sam and Tony busted out laughing. Nat smirked and Steve frowned.

"I see the resemblance now." Steve grumbled before leaving.

"Aw Ice age dont be like that." Tony said between laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be sleeping but sleep is for the people who actually wants to be not sleep deprived but sadly I am sleep deprived but who really cares


	16. Children and a Spider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassie, And barton's kids are here and also Peter meets Hope, Hank, Janet.

Clint and his wife and kids came first. Peter was waiting for them. He was pacing the room and was biting his nails.

"Hey Pete." Clint said entering the room. Peter stopped pacing and looked at Clint with his kids and Laura.

"Hey Clint, hey Ms. Barton, hey kids how are you guys." Peter said.

"We're doing fine and please Peter call me Laura." Laura said.

"Okay Laura. You guys can go on your date now. Your kids are in good hands." Peter said.

"Thanks again kid. I owe you." Clint said before leaving.

"Alright Cooper, Nathaniel, and Lila let's cause some mischief while we wait for Cassie okay?" Peter said smiling.

"Yes let's blow up stuff." Cooper said.

"Okay Clint will seriously kill me if we do that but let's get markers and vandalize Clint's room and I'm going to put some embarrassing photos of Clint in his room?" Peter said.

They all agreed and got out markers and made their way to Clint's room. Peter made F.R.I.D.A.Y not tell Clint what they were doing.

They drew some childish stuff and some doodles. Peter printed photos of Clint's face when one of his arrows exploded in his face, pictures of Nat tazing Clint, pictures of Sam pieing Clint in the face and so much more.

When they were done Cassie arrived. Peter had showed her the room and she laughed and swore not to tell anyone.

"Which photo is your favorite." Peter asked the kids.

"The one where Dad's arrow exploded in his face." Cooper said.

"I liked the one where Auntie Nat tazed dad." Lila and Nathaniel said.

"I liked the one where he fell off from the top of the refrigerator." Cassie said.

"Mine is where Sam pied Clint's face." Peter said.

They watched movies, hung out with the Avengers minus Scott, and Clint, and played with legos. Finally Clint came back to pick up his kids.

"So what did you guys do while I was gone." Clint asked. Everyone was smiling and trying to laugh.

"Oh nothing just watched movies, hung out with the Avengers minus Scott and played with legos." Peter answered smirking.

"Alright. Come on sluggers let's get you guys home." Clint said.

They said bye to Peter and Cassie. Laura said she would be right there.

"Okay what did you guys do?" Laura said.

"You cant tell Clint." Peter said.

"Promise." Laura said.

Peter and Cassie showed Laura Clint's room and she laughed so hard she almost cried. She promised not to tell Clint. She thanked Peter again and left. Later on Cassie left. She promised to be back soon.

Later Clint came back. Peter was watching Star Wars with Tony. Clint said he would be in his room if anyone needed him.

When he left to his room. Peter started laughing. Tony was really confused and was about to ask when Clint yelled,

"PETER YOU ARE SO DEAD!!!!" 

Peter laughed harder and yelled back, "YOUR KIDS HELPED TOO!!!" 

Clint ran into the room angry. He pointed a finger and Peter and said, "You are so dead."

"Okay what happened?" Tony asked entirely confused.

"Oh nothing." Peter said smirking.

There was laughter down the hall and Peter, Tony and Clint went to investigate and there was Nat laughing at Clint's room. Tony saw and also laughed.

The others came when they heard laughter and the saw Clint's room and started laughing too. Clint was furious.

"This isnt funny at all!!! This is vandalism. This is illegal stuff." Clint whined.

"Dont worry guys laugh now but to let you know this is just the beginning of my revenge for you guys embarrassing me on the field trip." Peter said running down the hall leaving them with terrified faces.

Peter got a journal and wrote down all the Avengers name that he needed to get revenge on. He crossed out Clint's name. The next one he was going to do was Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its short


	17. Tony and Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter pranks Tony

Peter had planned and planned and then he was ready to prank Tony but he was going to need help. So he called Clint.

"Your telling me you want me to get Tony out of the lab for 2 hours while you basically destroy the lab?" Clint asked.

"Yep." Peter said smiling.

"What do I get in return?" Clint asked crossing his arms.

"Nope you dont get anything in return cause I'm using my favor you owe me." Peter said sticking out his tongue at Clint.

"Fine." Clint said sighed. Peter did a little dance and ran to his room where he had the stuff to destroy Tony's lab.

After a while Clint texted Peter. Clint texted that he got Tony out of his lab for three hours. Peter was confused but he wasnt complaining that just means more time to wreck havoc.

Peter went down to his lab. He had F.R.I.D.A.Y activate a protocol he created for this called, Dont tell a Soul. It means that F.R.I.D.A.Y wont tell anyone what Peter is doing and cameras are deactivated till the protocol is deactivated.

Peter took everything important and put it in the closet and smashed the non important stuff. He switched the labels of the chemicals and wrote it down in his notebook so he would remember when he wanted to make web fluid. 

Peter also put up pictures of Tony x Steve he found online everywhere. Peter thought kill two birds with one stone. 

He changed Tony's music to Beyonce. Peter gave DUM-E a fire extinguisher and DUM-E sprayed everywhere. Peter smiled at his hard work and took a picture and sent it to Ned. 

Peter went to Tony's room and replaced the sheets, blankets, and pillow cases with Captain America stuff and put up Captain America posters up. He did the same with Steve's but with Ironman stuff.

Peter left and walked to room and texted Ned about his revenge. He also deactivated Dont tell a Soul. A hour later Clint and Tony came back.

Peter had moved to the living room within the hour and was watching Star Wars. Peter saw them enter and smirked.

Tony quickly grabbed his coffee and told Peter he would be in his lab if he needed him. Then he left. Peter told F.R.I.D.A.Y to tell Steve that Tony needs him at the lab.

Peter and Clint who was eating cereal heard a scream. Clint jumped but Peter laughed.

"PETER BENJAMIN PARKER GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!!!!!" Tony yelled.

"What did you do?" Sam asked who ran in. Nat, Wanda, Bucky, Scott, and Vision was behind him. They heard another scream and Peter laughed harder.

"Come and you'll see." Peter said shaking his head and they all headed towards the lab where they saw a red faced Steve and very pissed but also red faced Tony standing there.

Clint, Sam, Bucky, Nat, Scott, Vision and Wanda looked inside. Everybody but Nat and Vision laughed. Nat and Vision smirked.

"Oh my gosh this is hilarious!!!!" Wanda said wiping tears.

"Dont worry Mr. Stark all the important stuff is safe and intact just you have to find out where and piece of advice dont trust the labels of the chemicals anymore." Peter said smirking.

"This is bad Peter!!!! How could you betray me like this!!!" Tony whined.

"You betrayed me first and if you think this is bad you should see your room same with you Steve." Peter said.

Tony and Steve tan towards their rooms. The group went to Steve's room first and Steve was there just standing there gawking.

They looked in and there was Ironman posters everywhere and the sheets, blankets, and pillow cases were ironman too.

After everyone but Vision was done laughing they went to Tony's room and they saw the same thing they saw in Steve's room but it was Captian America instead of Ironman.

Tony was there fuming when he saw Peter he said, "Your cleaning the lab and your grounded for 3 weeks."

"But daaaaaaaaaaaad." Peter whined.

"2 weeks." Tony said changing his mind after Peter called him dad.

"Fair enough." Peter said. Everyone eventually went to their rooms except Peter. Peter cleaned the room while Tony and Steve fixed their rooms.

When Peter was done the important stuff was put back and the labels were back to normal. Peter got out his notebook and crossed of Tony's and Steve's name off. Sam was back maybe he would do Bucky at the same time.


	18. Sam and Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Bucky what will happen?

Peter had Tony and Steve help him on this one. Tony would distract Bucky and Sam from going to the kitchen while Steve and Peter baked some delicious cookies.

Mint chocolate cookies to be exact. But instead of mint they put mint toothpaste. 

Peter also had two cups of water but the water had salt and sugar. When the cookies were done Steve smirked and said,

"Peter their done. What now?" Steve asked.

"We leave them on a plate with a note saying it is for Sam saying what flavor it is because no one else likes mint chocolate cookies and we say it's from a mystery person in the tower and for the glass of water is for Bucky saying it's from a mysterious person from the tower." Peter said smiling.

After they did that they texted Tony to let them in the kitchen. Steve went to his room and Peter down to the lab with Tony.

Sam and Bucky were arguing when they saw a plate of cookies, the note said that the cookies were for Sam and the water is for Bucky.

Sam took a cookie and Bucky a glass of water. Sam took a bite and spit it out. Bucky drank the water and spit that out too.

"Agh my tastebuds." Sam whined.

"I bet it was Peter who did this!!!" Bucky growled.

After they got the horrible taste out of their mouths and threw away the cookies and dumped the water. They asked F.R.I.D.A.Y where Peter was.

F.R.I.D.A.Y said that Peter was down in the lab with Tony. They stormed down to the lab and they entered realizing it wasnt locked as it usually was.

When the entered Peter and Tony was laughing so hard they were crying and on the ground.

"Tony you were in this too!!!" Sam basically yelled.

"What are you guys talking about." Peter asked.

"The cookies!!!" Sam said.

"The water!!!" Bucky said at the same time.

"What no. Tony said something funny like really funny and we were laughing at that." Peter said.

"Wait but I remember didnt you say you guys actually wanted to do something nice for each other?" Tony said.

"What no we didnt." Sam and Bucky both said.

"Yeah you did. F.R.I.D.A.Y what Sam and Bucky told me." Tony said.

F.R.I.D.A.Y did as Tony asked and soon a voice doing a almost perfect impression of Sam said,

"Hey Tony I want to do something nice for Bucky any ideas?"

"I dont know? He's always thirsty in the afternoon try doing something about that." Tony said.

Then F.R.I.D.A.Y played what was a almost perfect Bucky impression that said,

"Hey Tony want to help me bake cookies for Sam?"

"No thanks. I'm not allowed to cook or bake." Tony said.

When that ended Sam and Bucky were glaring at each other like murder glares.

"You bitch!!! You ruined a good delicious cookie!!!" Sam growled.

"What about you!!! You ruined water!!!!! And btw Mint Chocolate cookies are what's wrong in the world and so are you!!!" Bucky shouted.

"I'm sorry I wasn't screwed in the head to not realize that Mint Chocolate cookies are horrible!!!" Sam but back.

"Your as horrible as rotting corpses and you smell like one too!!!" Bucky yelled.

"Why dont you go back to being Hydra's pet again!!!" Sam yelled.

Peter had to cover his ears and Tony noticed and said, "Guys calm down. It was prank. Peter's prank to be exact."

Bucky and Sam turned around in shock and saw that Peter was covering his ears and was crying.

"Oh shit. We're sorry for yelling loudly we should've taken it somewhere else." Sam said apologizing.

"I-i-it's okay. I'm sorry. Shouldnt have done that in the first place should've done something else. Sorry." Peter said.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y activate protocol Overload." Tony said.

The lights turned down to where it was dark but enough to see. The windows become blocked so you couldn't see outside. Any noise that they could hear before you couldn't hear anymore.

"Its okay Peter dont apologize. You didnt know it would happen like this. We're gonna give you some space okay." Bucky said.

They left and Peter got out his notebook when he calm down from his sensory overload. He crossed off Sam and Bucky.

Next was Natasha. Peter gulped and prayed he would make it out alive.


	19. Natasha I'm sorry?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter pranks Nat. Let's all pray Peter makes it out alive.

Peter was debating if he should do this. A part of him wants to live and the other wants to get revenge so Peter was stumped. Tony had told Peter not to prank Nat but then Clint said do it cause it would be hilarious but Peter thinks Clint wants to see him die.

Peter sighed he was doing it and he was going to die. Peter told Tony that if he died his will was underneath his pillow. Then he wrote his will. Then finally he got started his prank.

Peter took Nats widow bites and "upgraded" them. He made it so one would shoot out glitter and the other would shoot out confetti. 

He finished and as much as he wanted to test it, it was only a one time thing. He started his way to Nat and his ultimate doom.

When Peter found Nat it looked like she was waiting for someone. She saw Peter enter the room and sighed and said,

"There you I know you have my widow bites hand them over." 

Peter sighed and handed them over and then when she walked out the room he immediately ran to Tony's lab and blocked all entrances.

"Let me guess you put your prank in action?" Tony asked.

"Yeah and immediately ran here after she left the room cause I'm too young to die but if I do die you remember where my will is right?" Peter said.

"Yep underneath your pillow." Tony said.

Before Peter could reply F.R.I.D.A.Y interrupted and said, "Peter Ms. Romanoff says that you are a dead man. Clint says why glitter that shit takes forever to get off."

Peter smirked and said, "FRI tell Nat I'm sorry and tell Clint cause its funnier and did she use her widow bites on you?"

"Clint says you say a word about it and I will end you." F.R.I.D.A.Y said.

"Tell Clint I said bold of you to assume I'm alone." Peter said laughing.

"Clint says fuck you." F.R.I.D.A.Y said.

"FRI send that to the rest of the Avengers for me please." Peter said.

F.R.I.D.A.Y didnt reply but he could tell she did what he asked. Nat knocked on the door and said sweetly,

"Open up Peter I know your there." 

Peter gulped and looked at Tony who looked amused. Tony went back to what he was doing while Peter actually hid in one of the suits.

"FRI baby girl let Nat in will ya." Tony said shaking his head.

Nat came in and said to Tony, "Where is he?" Tony only shrugged. He wanted Peter alive and if he told Nat that wasnt going to happen.

"I know you know where he is." Nat said.

"Fine he's in one of the suits." Tony said.

Nat eventually found out which one and after some threats Peter made it out alive. Now he had to deal with an angry Clint but who else was next?

Wanda and Scott were next. Peter smiled and crossed Nat's name off and began planning his next prank.


	20. Wanda and Scott

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda and Scott this time and I'm pretty sure these two and are the last two besides Rhodey I'm not sure if I want to have Peter prank Rhodey. He's already paralyzed. I dont want to harm my sweet baby more. If their (Wanda, Scott and Rhodey) not I will a create another chapter and then remember a person I will do a forgotten scenes at the end of this work which will take some time so yeah.

Peter couldn't find a way to prank Wanda and Scott with one prank so he decided to do it separately.

**Wanda....**

Peter ran to Tony's lab he had made sure he looked like he was crying. He ran into the lab and hugged Tony who was confused but hugged back.

"What's wrong kid?" Tony asked.

"I killed him!!!! I didnt mean too!!! I-i couldn't save him!!!" Peter cried.  _I deserve an award for my acting skills_ Peter thought.

"What do you mean? I dont understand." Tony said running a hand through Peter's hair.

"U-Uncle B-Ben I killed him Mr. Stark!!! I couldn't save him!!!" Peter said. That was not acting. It was his fault his Uncle died he could've saved him but he didnt.

"Oh Pete. It wasnt your fault okay? You did everything you could alright? What happened to your uncle was unfair and you dont deserve but dont blame yourself for something that wasnt your fault okay." Tony said hugging Peter tighter.

Peter nodded and sniffed. "But he told me it was my fault. He blamed me and so did Aunt May."

"No baby. They dont blame you. They loved you so much and even death cant stop them from loving you. It wasnt your fault." Tony soothed kissing Peter's forehead.

Peter nodded again and sighed. He felt bad cause this was a prank but yet again his words were true. Tony let go and said,

"You good?" 

"Yeah I am. Thank you Mr. Stark I needed that." Peter said.

"Now where did this come from?" Tony asked.

"I was in the kitchen when Wanda came in looking irritated and I tried to ask what's wrong next thing I knew I was seeing my uncle and he was blaming me." Peter explained. He almost called this prank off but he wasnt a quitter. Ned and Mj would be disappointed if he did.

Tony looked down right murderous and Peter almost flinched. Peter prayed this would work out.

"FRI can you tell Wanda to get her ass down here." Tony growled. He was not having Wanda attack his kid's mind and get away with it.

After a while Wanda came in and she flinched at Tony's murderous look. "You need something?" She asked scared she did something wrong.

"Yeah-" Tony started saying but was cutt off by DUM-E spaying the fire estuingher the Peter gave him at Wanda. Peter was remotely controlling DUM-E.

Wanda was screaming Tony was yelling at DUM-E to stop it both not realizing that Peter was controlling it. 

DUM-E didnt listen to Tony and instead sprayed him too. Then DUM-E went back to spraying Wanda. When the fire estuingher was empty Peter started laughing.

Let's say Peter got grounded for a week and Peter apologized to Wanda and Tony and Peter had a another talk about his Uncle's death and then his Aunts.

**Scott...**

Peter got a lot of ants and beetles. He called Scott over and he would be over in a hour. Peter managed to get everyone to stay away from the living room for the entire day.

He set the ants loose first and it was hard to look at cause you know unless you like ants on the floor you dont get used to having an army of ants crawling everywhere.

Scott came and saw Peter then the ante. Scott smiled and said, "You dont mind if I hung out with the ants?" 

"Nah go ahead." Peter said shrugging. Scott was already in his suit for no one knows why shrink down. Step 1 complete.

Peter got out the jar full of beetles and set them loose. He watched as the beetles ate the ants and saw one heading towards Scott who was trying to save the ants as a small person.

At some point Scott was wrestling a beetle and losing. How you may ask. Peter had no clue.

Finally Peter picked up the beetles and there was only around 6 ants left. From about 45 ants to 6.

Scott grew big and he looked like he might cry. He looked at Peter and said, "You better attend the 39 ants funeral or else."

Peter nodded sorta feeling bad for Scott but it was a mission accomplished. He got his notebook and crossed off Wanda's and Scott's name.

Peter attended the 39 ants funeral and apologized to Scott. Peter also cleaned up the ants too and he set them free. He would've gave them to the beetles but Scott was watching.

Peter sent the video of Wanda and Tony being sprayed with the fire estuingher by DUM-E and Scott losing to a beetle to the rest of the Avengers. 


	21. Spidey Sense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who else agrees that Peter should listen to his spidey sense at all times.

Peter woke up to his alarm. It was too early for him. Peter knew Tony would be up along with Steve, Nat and Bucky. They were early risers.

Peter got up and got ready. He yawned and made his way to the kitchen. Steve and Nat was already there. 

"Hey Nat, Steve." Peter said grabbing an apple. 

"Hey Peter sleep well?" Steve asked.

"Yeah just wished I didnt have to wake up this early. I'm not allowed to drink coffee and school is boring and I like know everything that they teaching so I'm pretty much not going to survive the day." Peter said.

"Alright now go on before your late." Steve said smiling.

"Dont wanna I think I'd rather listen to your PSA's than learn about something I already know." Peter grumbled.

"What PSAs?" Nat said raising an eyebrow.

"Steve didnt tell you well he made these PSAs for children and they show it at school. I memorized almost all of them especially the detention ones." Peter said.

"Detention? Peter you shouldnt be going to detention. Why do you go to detention." Steve asked in the middle of Natasha's laughing.

Peter shrugged and grabbed his backpack and ran down the hall. When he got to the garage Happy was waiting for him.

"Get in." Happy said.

"Nice to see you too Happy." Peter said dryly.

Happy rolled his eyes. Peter got in and they were on their way to school. The ride was pretty much silent and long.

During the middle of the ride Peter's spidey sense went off. Peter was confused but ignored it. It was not going to be a May thing. Happy and him was not going to be in a car accident right?

Peter during the rest of the ride was ready to go shield Happy just in case but nothing happen and when they arrived his spidey sense was still going off.

Peter ignored it once more thinking it was nothing. He said hi to Ned and Mj and ignored Flash's insults.

"I really thought Flash would lay off when our class found out Tony Stark announced and did adopt me  but all it seemed to do is make it worse." Peter said sighing. They were at lunch and his spidey sense was still going off.

"That sucks. You know you could always beat Flash's ass and he would leave you alone instantly." Ned said.

"I could but one he would move on to someone who cant handle it and two what if he discovers I'm Spiderman." Peter said.

"Okay dude whatever you say but dont let it go to far." Ned said.

"Ned can I tell you something?" Peter asked looking around.

"Sure man what's up?" Ned said.

"My spidey sense been acting weird lately. It's been going off since I was on my way here." Peter whispered.

"What dude. Its been hours since then. You should tell Mr. Stark." Ned whispered back.

"I dont think its anything important and also I dont want to bother Mr. Stark. He has more important stuff to do than worry about." Peter said.

"Fine wanna come over today." Ned asked.

"Cant grounded." Peter said smirking.

"For how long?" Ned asked.

"Um 3 weeks. I sorta pranked the Avengers and I only got in trouble on 2 of them." Peter said.

"You pranked the Avengers!!!!" Ned whispered shouted.

"Yeah and I also attended a ant funeral for 39 ants." Peter said.

Peter tried to listen to Ned but his spidey sense was getting annoying. When school was over he said goodbye to Ned.

Peter told Tony last night he would take the subway back. He was on his way when he was pulled into an alley.

Peter felt something pricked his neck.  _I really should've listen to my spidey sense_ Peter thought before the world turned black.

Back at the tower Tony was waiting for Peter he knew Peter's school was done and he was taking the subway back. 45 minutes later when he should've been back Peter wasnt there. 

"F.R.I.D.A.Y do you know where Peter is?" Tony asked.

"I do not boss. His last known location was in a alley." F.R.I.D.A.Y said.

"Do you know if he's in the suit?" Tony asked worried.

"No boss he isnt in the suit." F.R.I.D.A.Y said.

"Uh pull up the footage from the place you last saw him." Tony said.

A video pulled up and Tony saw Peter being pulled into an alley and was drugged with something and then the video cutt off.

"Isnt there anymore?" Tony asked.

"No boss the footage cutt off from there." F.R.I.D.A.Y said.

"Damn it doesnt Peter have a 6th sense that warns him of danger." Tony said starting to hyperventilate. He felt sick. Peter just been kidnapped.

"Boss I recommend you calm down or I will have to call the closet person." F.R.I.D.A.Y said.

Tony couldn't hear her. He was to busy thinking about Peter. His brain just kept repeating the same words over and over.  _Peter's been kidnapped. Peter's been kidnapped._

Steve rushed and grabbed Tony gently and said, "Tony what's wrong. F.R.I.D.A.Y said you needed help or something."

"Peter's been..oh God I cant do this." Tony said he fell onto his knees and Clint, Rhodey and Nat ran in.

"Peter's been what?" Steve said holding Tony steady.

"Peter's been kidnapped and I'm going to be sick." Tony said looking at Stevr then at Rhodey.


	22. Author note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author note not a chapter I'm sorry

**I'm sorry but I'm dealing with annoying cousins and I dont know if I will ever recover and I'm moving so I wont be able to update for awhile.**

**I'm sorry I'm really am. I'm just running out of patience to deal with this cause they fight alot and they wont listen to me and they argue and one is claiming I dont like him and the other is calling the other an idiot.**

**So I'm really sorry bye.**

 

**Love,**

**Loki_lover20_6**

* * *

 


	23. Justin Time Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally get to see who kidnapped Peter but oof what will happen what if it was more than one person what if it was 4 people!!!!!! I'm excited for this chapter!!!!!

**I'm back!!!! Cousins are gone and I'm done moving so yeah enjoy this chapter and I would like to thank Mel456 for sticking by me and I appreciate it and I may have may not have cried anyways go check out her stories. Now on with the chapter....**

**With Tony...**

"What do you mean Peter's been kidnapped?" Clint asked.

"It means what it sounds like Barton!!!" Tony snapped.

Clint looked hurt and Tony sighs and apologizes. 

"I'm sorry Clint I'm just scared, and pissed." Tony said.

"Its okay I understand." Clint says nodded.

"Do you know who took him?" Nat asked.

"No clue. Whoever did knew what their were doing." Tony said.

**With Peter....**

Peter wakes up tied to a chair. He tries to break out but couldn't. He sighs and looks around. No one was there.

He wonders if Tony knows he's missing. Peter was in his thoughts when the door on his left opened and walks in two people and he only recognized one of them.

"Toomes not nice to see you again and also not nice to see you whoever you are." Peter said smiling.

"I would wave but handa are little preoccupied." Peter continued.

Toomes walks up and slaps Peter in the face and says, "Shut up Spiderboy."

"Oh I'm sorry but I dont speak idiot." Peter said smirking.

Toomes punched him in the face and was about to hit him again when glasses as Peter dubbed him stops him.

"I would say thanks but I have a feeling you didnt stop him for me so do me a favor and tell me your name or I'm calling you glasses and I'm sure you wouldnt like it." Peter said.

"Hammer. Justin Hammer." Justin said smiling and made a gesture to tell Toomes to follow him. They exit the door and after 4 minutes it got cold too cold for Peter's liking.

After 30 minutes Peter was sure he would pass out from the cold but it got warmer and Justin and Toomes walked back in. 

Justin had a gun and a knife on him and Peter smiled.

"Hey Toomes and it was Jake or Tim was it?" Peter said.

Justin took the knife and plunged it into Peter's left leg. Peter held back a scream.

"Justin. Its Justin." Justin growled.

"Like Justin time go?" Peter asked ignoring the pain coming from his left leg.

Justin didnt reply but removed the knife from to the leg and shot a bullet right where the knife went.

Peter screamed in pain. Justin stepped back smiling and said, "Your just like Stark you know. But that also makes you pathetic. When we're done I'm sure my other two partners will enjoy working with you."

Peter coughed and said, "Yeah and who would that be?"

"Thaddeus Ross and Hydra but you dont need to worry about them. You need to worry about us and I'm going to enjoy making you scream." Justin said.

"Speak for yourself Hammer. I'm going to make him wished he was dead." Toomes said smiling and kicked Peter causing him to fall down to his right side.

Peter groaned and coughed some more. Toomes put pressure on his left leg where the knife and bullet went and Peter screamed.

"Enough Toomes. We're leaving for now but I sure hope you enjoy the cold." Justin said.

"Bye Justin time go." Peter chocked out earning a kick in the ribs from Justin before him and Toomes left.

It started getting cold again and Peter closed his eyes and allowed the darkness consume him.

**With Tony...**

Tony and the others spent hours searching for Peter but nothing worked. Tony was doing bad. He didnt eat or sleep. When Pepper and Rhodey heard they immediately came back.

Sometimes Rhodey got Tony to eat and Pepper managed to get Tony to sleep even if it was for an hour or two.

Tony wondered what Peter was going through right now. He could be tortured or worse. He tried to see if he could track Peter but something was definitely interfering.

Nat and Steve walked into the lab both looking worried and concerned.

"Tony we might've found out who might've kidnapped Peter." Steve said biting his bottom lip.

"Who?" Tony snapped not bothering to be polite.

"Justin Hammer. He was released from jail a couple days ago." Nat said.

"We also found out that Justin also broke a guy named Adrien Toomes out of jail." Steve said.

"Shit." Tony said his breathing started picking up.

"Tony do you know who Toomes is?" Nat asked.

"Yeah he was the Vulture. Peter fought him put him in jail. Shit." Tony said.

"Fought him?" Steve said confused.

"Pete's Spiderman the dude from Germany. Dont get lecture me please not now I know it was stupid and reckless but it wasnt supposed to be a fight and he was reinforcement and i regret it completely but right now we need to find Peter." Tony said sighing putting both of his hands through his hair.

Steve nodded and he and Nat left the lab. Tony went back to work think one thing.

_Where are you Peter?_

 

 


	24. Thor and the asgardians plus Loki and Bruce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long since I've updated oof

**With Peter...**

Peter had no idea how long it's been but his left leg looked worse. Honestly everywhere hurt. It's been torture and torture. Justin and Toomes havent gotten tired.

Justin entered and Peter coughed and said, "If it isnt Justin time go." 

Justin scowled and kicked Peter who hasn't lost hope. Peter coughed and Justin grabbed his arm and yanked him to his feet.

"Get up insect Ross and Hydra wants you." Justin growled.

"Aww bored of me already?" Peter faked whined.

"Believe me if it was up to me I would keep you with me so I could continue hearing your screams." Justin said shoving Peter who stumbled.

"That's sweet." Peter said limping away.

**With Tony...**

Tony has been caught up with finding Peter he totally forgot that Thor and the others were coming so he was pretty surprised when F.R.I.D.A.Y announced that they were here.

Tony went outside to greet them. Thor, Loki, Bruce and a woman Tony didnt know came out. Thor smiled and said,

"Man of Iron!!! Its been so long." 

"Yeah big guy." Tony said smiling sadly.

Bruce noticed there was something wrong with Tony and asked, "You okay Tony. You dont look good."

"Just tired." Tony said waving him off.

"Then sleep." Loki said.

"I cant. I wasted too much time to see you and I dont mean that in a bad way I just got something important to do." Tony said.

Tony turned away and signaled them to follow. Bruce and Thor noticed the place looked different.

"FRI tell the others Thor, Loki and Bruce are here with a woman I dont know is." Tony said.

The group remained silent and they sat on the couch and Steve, Natasha, Clint, Scott, Sam, Wanda, Rhodey, Pepper, and Bucky came in.

"Any luck Tones." Rhodey asked.

"Not yet." Tony replied.

"Guys what happened while we were gone?" Bruce asked.

"You came at a very bad time but we need to start at the beginning." Tony said.

So Tony told them everything that happened minus Siberia. Tony also told them about Peter.

"So your adopted son got kidnapped by his nemesis and a guy who has a grudge against you." Bruce said.

"Yep." Tony said.

"Before that you guys fought and the Avengers broke up and then Team Cap got pardoned and they came back like nothing happened." Bruce said.

"Yep." Tony said.

"Nows that settled you, Point Break, Reindeer games and that woman there has to stay here no if and or buts. The rest of your merry crew can stay at the compound." Tony continued.

"Great I'll be in the lab finding my kid." Tony said leaving without waiting for a response.

**With Peter...**

Justin pushed me into a room and there was these to guys. Mustache and Weirdo Peter dubbed them.

"I'm Ross." Mustache said. Weirdo stayed silent.

Justin strapped me to a table. I was to weak to fight back but never to talk back.

"So I got Mustache's name but not Weirdo's that's not fair cause you all know mine." Peter said.

"Shut up." Ross growled.

Weirdo put some collar thing on his neck and Peter said, "So here's the thing I'm not a fan of chokers."

Ross pressed a button and pain erupted through Peter's body. Peter screamed and tried to move his hands but couldnt.

Ross pressed another button and the pain stopped. Peter was panting but he managed to say, "Electrocution such a classic. It's boring and uncreative booo."

Ross pressed another button and Peter felt like he couldnt breathe no he couldn't breathe.

"Creative enough? I can do both if you want." Ross said.

Peter couldnt respond. He just tried to get enough air. Ross pressed another button and more pain erupted through his body.

"I'll take your silence as a yes." Ross smirked.

Peter tried screaming but nothing came out. Tears started falling and Peter tried to break free and get the collar off but he couldnt.

Eventually Ross pressed another button and everything stopped. Peter gasped coughing. 

"You...bitch." Peter chocked out.

"I'll be back but in the meanwhile. Get to work." Ross said to Weirdo.

Weirdo grabbed a knife and started his work. Peter screamed as the knife found his way down his right arm.

 _Tony come save me_ Peter thought.

**With Tony...**

Bruce came into the lab. We sat there for 5 minutes in silence before Bruce said, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Tony said.

"I'm sorry about Peter." Bruce said.

"Its not your fault. If anything its mine. I shouldve been there to protect him." Tony said.

"Its not your fault. No one could've known this would happen. Plus if you havent been able to find him then it would most likely you too would also been kidnapped and then we wouldnt be able to find you both." Bruce said.

"Rest Tony. You cant find him if your like this." Bruce continued.

"I cant Bruce. What if their torturing him right now or what if their about to kill him oh my god Bruce what if I cant find him cause he's dead already." Tony said his breathing picking up.

"Peter's not dead Tony." Bruce said.

"How do you know." Tony asked.

"Cause the author refuses for that to happen." Bruce mumbled.

"What?" Tony asked.

"Because I have a feeling he's not dead." Bruce said.

Tony nodded and Bruce sighed and sedated Tony and dragged him to the couch and put a blanket over him and turned off the lights. 

"Sorry Tony. You'll forgive me eventually. The author wills it so." Bruce whispered before leaving.

"Okay Author chapters over make your announcement." Bruce said.

**Okay Bruce. One since when were you able to break the fourth wall and second how did you even know about my announcement?**

"I've been able to break the fourth wall for a while now well at least since the beginning of the chapter. And I can read minds." Bruce said.

**Da shuck!!!???? Anyways my announcement is Happy labor day and I'm so sorry I havent been updating life is a butch. I'll try to update again on Wednesday. Bye love you my peeps!!!**

"Bye!!!" Bruce yelled.

**WHAT DA SHUCK BRUCE!!! STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL LIKE DEADPOOL GOD DANGIT!!!! IM TRYING TO END THIS AND YOUR NOT LETTING ME!!!**

"..."

**Thank you. Bye love you my peeps!!!!!**

 


	25. Ross a bye.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I honestly dont know if I should do chapter summaries or summaries in general I'm so bad at them. Anyway yeah. Sorry I didnt update like I said I would life has been well life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a short chapter.

**With Tony...**

Tony woke up dazed and confused. Tony doesnt remember falling asleep at all. Then he remembered he was talking to Bruce and something about an author and then nothing.

"Son of a bitch." Tony whispered.

**Same. I feel you Tony.**

Tony shot up and said, "Who's that?"

**Nooooo not you tooo!! First Bruce and Loki now you.**

"What the who are you?" Tony asked.

**I'm the author and you missed a lot while you took a nap. You might wanna ask F.R.I.D.A.Y about Peter though just some hints. Reeeeeeeeeeeeeee yeet!!**

"Okay... that was weird. F.R.I.D.A.Y how are we going on finding Peter." Tony asked shaking his head.

"I have found two possible locations." F.R.I.D.A.Y  said.

"Where is.?" Tony said impatiently. 

"Xxxxxxxxx and xxxxxxxxx" F.R.I.D.A.Y replied.

**I felt too lazy to make up places.**

"Call the team to meet in the living room and tell them to suit up." Tony said ignoring the author.

Tony runs up to the living room and everyone is already there suited up.

"What's going on did you find Peter?" Steve asked.

"I found two possible locations that Peter could be." Tony said.

They left after that to go save Peter maybe.

**With Peter...**

Peter was starting to lose hope but he couldnt give up not yet. Tony would come for him right?

Ross came back holding that horrendous remote. Peter pretty much couldnt talk anymore. If he did it came out as a hoarse whisper.

"Hey Ross. Got any water or food. Things we need to survive." Peter said.

Peter had cuts everywhere thanks to Weirdo and his leg the one with the bullet inside was pretty much healed and now Peter got a bullet in his leg.

 _Wouldnt wouldn't be able to go through any metal detectators with it in my leg._ Peter thought.

Ross growled but said nothing. He took Weirdos arm and dragged him out the room.

"Ross a bye!" Peter said before they left. It was a good 5 minutes before Weirdo came back with Justin this time.

"Weirdo your back with Justin Timberlake!!" Peter said.

Justin took a knife and stabbed Peter in the arm. "I'm sorry I meant Justin Beiber." Peter said trying not to scream.

"Its Hammer." Justin said.

 "Its Hammer time already?" Peter asked.

Justin sighed and whispered something to Weirdo and then left.

Ross had apparently given the remote to Weirdo and Peter knew Weirdo wasnt planning on destroying it. Weirdo pressed the shock button and Peter body erupted in pain. Peter screamed till he couldnt no more.

Peter lost consciousness as soon as he heard a crash and someone yelling his name.


	26. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its probably not what you think

So I'm sorry let me start with that good job author they now probably think I'm ending this story. Well I'm not I'm dedicated to this trash of a story. I'm sorry for not telling you about my uh other fanfic accounts I have. Yeah. Yell at me now. Go on. I'm prepared. Okay I'm just here to tell you my update schedule.

 

Archive of our own:

Peter Who?: Monday

Vulture's Revenge Through The Multiverse: Tuesday 

Avengers Academy: Wednesday 

Wattpad:

The Rogues are back: Thursday 

Ironstrange: Friday

Fanfiction.net:

Portal and the Rogues: Saturday 

Ironstrange: Sunday

*If I dont update on these days something came up or I forgot.*

Again I'm sorry for not telling about my other fanfic accounts if it makes you happy my Wattpad isnt as popular and I literally just started my Fanfiction.net account a couple of days ago.


	27. Rescued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PETER FINALLY GETS RESCUED YOU CAN NOW STOP YOUR WORRYING NOW I KNOW I SURE DID!!!!!

With Tony...

Their was at the second location and Rhodey had forced Tony not to go ahead. Tony had the urge not to listen and has always he listened to it.

Rhodey saw Tony fly off ahead and followed him. Tony crashed through the wall and once he saw Leter he yelled his name as soon as the boy lost consciousness at least that what Tony hoped.

Rhodey punches the man who was in the room and picks up the remote.

"I dont know what it does." Rhodey said.

"It must be for the collar around Peter." Tony said pointing at the collar around the kids throat.

The door opened and there stood Ross and Hammer. Tony grinds his teeth and points one repulsor at the both of them.

Rhodey did the same and Tony said, "You son of bitch Ross. Shouldve known you were involved."

"I had help from Toomes, Hammer and Hydra." Ross said smirking.

Tony's aim faltered for a little bit. Tony's breathing picked up and Rhodey stepped forward.

"Well for kidnapping and probably a lot of illegal things you did here and outside of here and I know you did some illegal stuff. Your under arrest." Rhodey said.

"I very much hope you like the prison cell you were at Hammer and I hope you like the prison cell you will be at Ross." Rhodey continued.

Tony however shot at Ross but not at Hammer. Ross was dead. Rhodey was not surprised but Hammer was.

"Seriously Tones." Rhodey said unimpressed.

"We can cover it up as an accident." Tony simply said. He went to see if there was anything that would get those restraints off Peter.

He found a key on the unconscious dude and found out it was for the collar. Rhodey was focused on Hammer so Justin couldn't move.

Tony searched Ross and found something to unstrap Peter from the table.

Tony unstraped Peter, picked him up, looked at his best friend who nodded and flew to the Quinjet.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y how bad is it?" Tony asked.

"5 broken ribs, 3 cracked, shock marks around the neck, a particularly crushed windpipe, plenty cuts on the arm and legs, and he has a bullet in his left leg." F.R.I.D.A.Y said.

"Is he breathing?" Tony asked feeling like throwing up.

"No boss." F.R.I.D.A.Y said.

"Maximum speed F.R.I.D.A.Y and get Helen Cho to get the med bay. Fuck the Quinjet we're heading straight to the tower." Tony said.

"Incoming call from Rhodey boss would you like me to answer it?" F.R.I.D.A.Y said.

"Yes Fri." Tony said.

"Tones where are you going? You passed the Quinjet." Rhodey said.

"The Tower as fast as I can. Rhodey....he's not breathing and.....I'm scared." Tony said.

"Tony breathe. Panicking or passing out isnt going to help Peter okay. And I know you Tones this isnt your fault or the kids it was the bastards who would kidnap and torture a kid." Rhodey said.

Tony sighed and said, "I...I'll call you back."

"Tones." Rhodey said.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y end call." Tony said.

The call ended and Tony kept on flying to the Tower to save his son. His son. 

Tony always thought of Peter as his son but now that he actually adopted him even though he wished it was on better circumstances calling Peter his son just seemed real.

"How long till we're there Fri?" Tony asked shaking his head to get rid of Peter thoughts.

"3 minutes." F.R.I.D.A.Y replied.

"If there's anyway to go faster F.R.I.D.A.Y do it!" Tony said.

"Deploying Rescue." F.R.I.D.A.Y said.

A minute later Rescue came and stopped in front of Tony. Tony put Peter into its arms carefully and Rescue took off.

"God damn glad I decided to create that." Tony said.

Two minutes later Tony arrives and Peter is already in the med bay. He makes his way there and he gets a text from Rhodey saying there on their way back and that Natasha killed Adrian Toomes.

Tony sighs and puts his phone away. He sits outside the room Peter is and takes a peek into the window.

Tony sighs in relief cause Peter was breathing, alive. Tony knew Peter would never be fully safe but he was safe now and that's all that matters.

Tony closes his eyes and let's sleep take over him.


	28. B*tched Slap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disrespecting b*tches what else do you need to know.

When Tony saw Hammer he glared at him with all the fury he could muster. Tony got up and walked up to him.

"I enjoyed hearing guys screams Stark. It was beautiful." Hammer spat.

Tony growled and straight up bitched slapped him. "You wont be touching him again." Tony said before walking away.

"You just got bitched slap by Tony Stark. Now you are going to jail for the rest of your life." Rhodey said pushing Hammer forward.

"How are you going to explain about Ross?" Hammer said smirking probably thinking we would get in trouble for killing him.

"The building collapsed and Ross sadly didnt make it out neither did Toomes. It's a shame really. That's not the worse part not right after a fire started and we couldnt put it out before their bodies got burned to ash." Rhodey said wiping a fake tear.

Hammer stopped smirking. "And it's not too late to add you in the story if you really want to test me." Rhodey continued.

Rhodey took Hammer to some jail  **(I really dont know dont come at me. He's getting justice that's all that matters)** Tony wasnt allowed on just yet so he was sitting outside.

Rogers walked up to him and said, "You doing okay?" 

"Ask me that after Peter wakes up and fully recovered physically, emotionally, mentally, and spiritually." Tony said.

"He might not recover emotionally, mentally and spiritually." Rogers said.

"Then dont ask if I'm okay because I'm fucking not!" Tony said putting his head between his hands.

"Tony its not your fault." Rogers said.

"That's the thing. Its fucking is. I shouldve been there. Kept a better watch on him." Tony whispered shouted careful not to disturb the other people in the med bay but still getting his anger out.

"Peter wouldnt want you to blame yourself." Rogers said.  **(Why do I call him Rogers? I'm pretty sure I called him Steve in my earlier chapters. Well I did read some Team Ironman fics so I guess my saltiness is coming out. Sorry)**

"How would you know that! You barely know him! He actually loves Star Trek not Star Wars but he only watches it because of his friend Ned. He constantly blames himself for his Uncle's death. He knows he could skip to college cause he's that smart but doesnt because he doesnt want to leave his friends. He became Spiderman because he doesnt want anyone else to go through what he did or some other reason but that's what he told me. He's bad at keeping grudges unless it's the people who hurt the people he cares about. He is really bad at keeping secrets. He likes it when you run a hand through his hair because it reminds him of May. He hates it when people call spiders bugs because their arachnids and their not the same thing. He doesnt like getting presents, gifts or expensive stuff because it makes him feel guilty because he didnt get you anything. If he doesnt like anything he wont tell you because he doesnt want to hurt your feelings. He doesnt tell you when he's hurt because he doesnt want to burden you. He wont tell you school events or something a parent has to appear because he doesnt want to bother you. He...He..He." Tony said breathing picking up before Rogers interrupted him.

"Breathe Tony breathe. Peter is okay. He's right inside alive and breathing. He's going to be fine and so are you. Your right I dont know him but you do so you know if he's not okay and when he's not I know you'll be there to make him okay." 

Tony nodded and said, "I'm not going to be here forever."

"Then you'll pick him up from the ground for as long as your here and alive which is going to be a long time. Even dead your the hero  **(You like that eh ^v^)**  when it comes Peter. You will pick him up even when your not here and alive. Because your Tony Stark your going to be here forever even if your not here physically." Rogers said.

**Okay I'm going to make an effort to call him Steve for meh Team Cap fans.**

Tony nodded and looked into the window again looking at Peter. Steve  **(YES!!!!!!!)** knew he wanted to be left alone so he left.

Natasha also bitched slapped Hammer and then Rhodey felt left out and bitched slapped him too. Then Pepper bitched slapped him.

"WILL PEOPLE STOP BITCH SLAPPING ME!!!" Hammer yelled.


	29. Not an Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oof

So I have these two pieces of poster boards and I dont have any clue what to do with them. So I decided to put the people who comment on my stories on there. But if you dont want to have your username on it comment that you dont want to have it on there.

I have no clue what the point is to this but I really dont care I'm bored. If you really want your username on it but you dont comment. Then comment that you want your username on it and then you get an automatic name on it because you commented and because you asked. 


	30. Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is awake and Dad finally comes.

Three days is how long it took for Peter to wake up. Three days Peter had slept. Three days since Tony last slept. Three days of torture  **(Not physically of course we had enough of that.......for now heh heh heh)**

When Peter opened his eyes he saw Tony looking worried at him.

"Mr. Stark?" Peter said.

"Careful Pete your on the good drugs right now your still healing after all." Tony said.

"I hate calling you Mr. Stark you know that right." Peter said smiling goofily.

"Really then why do you call me Mr. Stark then?" Tony said taking advantage of this moment.

"Because I dont know how you will feel if I call you something else." Peter said moving his arms a little.

"I tell you to call me Tony multiple times." Tony said.

"I was thinking something else." Peter mumbled.

"Care to tell me?" Tony said.

"Nooo your trying to take advantage of me while I'm on druuuuuuggggs no fair." Peter pouted.

"Is it working?" Tony asked.

"No I was just injected with truth serum. Of course its working." Peter said glaring at Tony who was smirking.

"Soo." Tony pressed.

"I was thinking Dad. You are technically my father and before you adopted me and took me in when May died you were my father figure to me at least." Peter said sighing grinning.

Tony was speechless. For about a minute before he lost control of his mouth. "If you want to call me dad then go ahead."

"Really!!! That's awesome. Not as awesome as this though. You wanna know who my top 3 favorite heroes are?" Peter whispered shouted.

"Who?" Tony asked.

"My top favorite is Tony Stark. My second is Ironman and my third is Spiderman." Peter said.

"But Tony and Ironman is the same person." Tony said.

"Yeah but Tony Stark came first before Ironman plus Tony Stark is way cooler than Ironman. Plus Ironman wouldnt exist without Tony Stark." Peter said waving his arms in circles.

"It would be soo cool to meet him. One day I will officially meet him. He saved me once. At the Expo when the drones attacked. I was the kid in the Ironman mask." Peter continued.

Tony's heart swelled with joy and pride. "I'm Tony Stark bud."

"Nooo your my dad. You're such a silly." Peter said.

"And your Spiderman." Tony said.

Peter shot up and said, "Really!!!! That's so cool best day of my life."

Peter layed down and said, "I'm tired."

"Then sleep."

"But I cant." 

"Why not?"

"I miss her." Peter said sniffling who was sitting up right.

"I miss her too bud." Tony said hugging Peter knowing exactly who her was.

"Its not fair." Peter said.

"No its not." Tony agreed planting a kiss on Peter's forehead.

Peter layed down again and Tony turned off the lights.

"Night Dad." Peter said before falling asleep.

"Night kid." Tony said leaving and closing the door. Tony's heart melted.

Tony went down to the lab to distract himself. "F.R.I.D.A.Y create a file and name it Spiderson." 

 

"Would you like me to add today's medbay events in the file." F.R.I.D.A.Y asked.

"Sure why not and while your at it go through every video Peter is in and sort through what you think should be in it." Tony said shrugging before going back to work.

"Being a father suits you boss." F.R.I.D.A.Y said. Tony didnt respond but he was smiling for the rest of the night thinking  _Yeah it does suit me._


	31. Who should be with who

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Srry dont be disappointed in me...

**Hey I really dont know what to do for this chapter so I realized that Peter is really with anyone. So if you have any ideas on who tell me. I'll go on the most popular. It will be decided on the next time I'm supposed to update.**

**Examples of ships are like**

**Spideychelle**

**Parley**

**Spideypool (I will classify Deadpool's age)**

**Peter x Shuri**

**Peter x Ned**

**Peter x whoever you want**

**No Peter x any adult!**

 


	32. Spideychelle for the win

Sorry I didnt update on Monday I literally got home and ate then decide to take a nap before updating and then that nap turned to the whole night. 

I was really tired. I might take a break from updating next week and the week after. I dont know.

I know I said that weekends will be nothing but updates and starting in November I'm going to do that.

So yeah sorry....... October by far as been my busiest month.

Again sorry for not updating.

Also Spideychelle won. More people wanted it.


	33. Sorry oof

As I said October is my busiest month ever. So until November 11 I will be taking a break. To regain my thoughts and ideas on what to do on chapters stuff like that. I know it's a long time but as much as I love updating these stories for people who love or like reading my stories it's a lot of stress trying to update. 

 

So yeah see you then till November 11.


	34. Okay so I felt bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I felt bad really bad

**Okay so I felt bad telling you guys hey I'm leaving for like a long time when you guys were probably expecting an update so here it is but after that I will go back to my break.......**

 

Tony hardly left the medbay but he had to so he could talk with Steve. Who just happened to have the disappointed eyebrows on.

"Okay what did I do this time. I'm 76% sure it wasnt me because I was in the medbay for most of the time." Tony said.

"Spiderman." Steve said.

"Oh that. Well he's a vigilante who fights crime in Queens. A pain in the ass for his enemies and sometimes me. Fought the Vulture. Identity unknown." Tony said hoping Steve wouldnt remember that he told him that Peter was Spiderman.

"Tony I....we know Peter's Spiderman." Steve said.

"Nooo he's an enhanced individual that fought Toomes with the help of Spiderman. Their not the same person." Tony lied.

"You said that Peter was Spiderman." Steve said.

"Really I did? Well Spiderman is so much like Peter I call him Peter and sometimes mistake Peter for Spiderman and vice versa." Tony said. Pepper would so kill him for lying but it was for the greater good.

Steve didnt looked convinced but accepted the answer and left. Tony sighed and said, "Man I need a break."

**Man Tony. I feel you. I'm actually supposed to be on a break but guilt will make you do things. Not all bad but it will make you do things.**

"Poor you. So if your on break doesnt that automatically make us go on break?" Tony asked.

**Yeah......anyways have you noticed that I randomly change POV and forget things. Like when you found out that Peter was kidnapped Rhodey was there then next chapter he was on his way when he found out......its called bad writing that's what it is dont do it kay. Good. Now stop talking to me and go do I dont know.**

"Arent you the author shouldn't you know what I'm supposed to do?" Tony asked.

**I can barely control Loki! You guys do your own thing it surprises me! Like you flying ahead and not listening to Rhodey.**

"Okay.... anyways I'm going to go check on Peter. Unless there's something I need to know about?" Tony said.

**PETER FOUND OUT ABOUT SIBERIA! Just kidding. Well he hasn't found out yet.**

"What happened in Siberia?" Loki and Bruce asked scaring Tony.

"Nothing...." Tony said.

**Sorry Tony. Uh so Steve and Bucky were at Siberia in a abandoned Hydra bunker and like they were there to defeat 5 winter soldiers and like when Steve and Bucky got there they were like dead and this dude I forgot his name because I hated him almost Thanos level hated but we dont talk about Thanos. This is a Thanos free server. And like Tony went there as a friend and like the found the dude and the dude showed them a video specifically a video that showed Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes murdered Maria and Howard Stark and like Steve knew for like years and never told Tony and like a fight broke out and it ended with Steve's shield in Tony's arch reactor and Steve and Bucky leaving and Steve giving up the shield after Tony said some words. Man when I said it sounded very Steve unfriendly. It sorta comes like that for someone who is a team Ironman.**

"I'm not getting into this." Bruce and Loki said.

"Steve did WHAT!" Peter sorta shouted.

**Ah shit. I forgot Peter could hear me. You're becoming more like Deadpool everyday. It scares me.**

"Who's Deadpool?" Tony asked.

**No one important......**

_**How dare you author! I have you know I am important! I'm Deadpool a mercenary who curses and breaks the fourth the wall alot more than everybody!** _

_You fucking impose me mortal I'll have you know I Dora the Explorer break the fourth wall every single episode like 10 times._

**I......I dont even know what I'm doing anymore. I got people breaking the fourth wall and I got people who arent even supposed to be here.**

**I guess this is what happens when you're tired and bored.**

"As I was saying before Steve did what!" Peter said.

"Look Pete it's in the past okay. We put it behind us." Tony said.

Peter nodded slowly but made his way to where Steve was with Bruce, and Tony on his tail. Loki went to his room done with this shit.

Steve saw Peter and was confused and he wasnt prepared for a punch in the face. 

Then he left leaving a surprised Steve who had a bleeding nose, a shocked Tony and a impressed Bruce.

Peter was walking to his room mumbling to himself on how he just punched Steve and how he was angry and proud of himself. 

He wasnt paying attention and his spidey sense was comfortable with everyone in the tower that he knows and friends with so he accidentally bumbed into Rhodey.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry Uncle Rhodey! I didnt see you there." Peter panicked.

"Peter what you call me?" Rhodey asked smiling 

"Uncle Rhodey.....oh my god I'm so sorry it slipped out." Peter panicked more.

"No it's okay kid. You can call me Uncle Rhodey actually I wont answer to anything else but that." Rhodey said.

Peter nodded and walked into his room. "Wait did I see Loki and ignore him and walk past him! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH MR. STARK YOU DIDNT TELL ME LOKI WAS HERE! WHO ELSE IS HERE THOR! WAIT I ALSO PASSED BY THE BRUCE BANNER! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Peter basically screamed.

**Okay this honestly becoming more of a crack then an actual story....**


End file.
